An Angel on Earth
by Goose17
Summary: Used to be called Protecting Bella A new girl's in town, and comes to live with the Cullen's. What's her name? How does she know Bella? And most importantly, what is she?
1. My name is Olivia Swan

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

_Carlisle POV_

I had just gotten home from the hospital when I heard the doorbell, which had hardly ever been used, ring.

I quickly went to see who might be at the door because being a vampire; it wasn't really the best idea to have too many friends come over to your house.

At the door was a young girl who looked to be about fourteen or fifteen. She was extremely pretty for a human, though definitely not a vampire, and for some reason she smelled extremely wonderful. Like a cherry blossom, but much stronger. She was tan, tall, slender, yet athletic, with long, chestnut, brown hair, amber eyes, long eyelashes and the biggest smile that I had ever seen.

"Hi, my name is Olivia, and I was wondering where I might find Carlisle Cullen. I heard that he lives near here somewhere. I'm from out of town and I needed to ask him a very important question."

I was confused to why someone not from Forks would want to talk to me, let alone ask me an important question. I accidentally showed the confusion in my features, and she responded by looking surprised and confused herself, but the smile never left her face.

"Well, I'm Carlisle, please, come inside so we can speak more comfortably."

She came inside, and gracefully, yet quickly, sat down on one of the couches. She was very graceful. She didn't have a lithe dancer's step, like Alice did, and she had a slight jaunt to her quick and efficient step, like a track runner, but my thoughts were stopped when she started to talk again.

"Well, I was wondering if I could stay with you and your family for a little while. I have an explanation for why I need to, and it would really help my situation. "

I was intrigued by this girl, but most of all I couldn't stop staring at her dazzling smile. I wanted her to tell her story so I was very patient about her answer.

"Well, as I said before, my name is Olivia and I have a secret, just like you do."

At this I was shocked, and Olivia noticed it, so she continued by apologizing.

"I'm very sorry to startle you like that, I didn't mean to. Let me start by telling you how I know this. I'm the next protector; my sixteenth birthday is in a few months and being what I am, I can't stay at home. My dad knows about it, but that's about it. I was assigned to this state, to protect it, so I need a place to stay."

I had met protectors before but I hadn't seen one in centuries. Most of them were either dead or had gone into hiding. There used to be dozens and dozens of them. Protectors were supposed to protect the people from dangerous vampires, and to keep the peace between the werewolves and the vampires, so that giant fights didn't break out between them and let humans know about their existence.

"I'm going to fully change in April, and then I'm going to move into my uncle's house. He lives in Forks, and he has a daughter, I think she's a senior in high school."

I thought about this for a moment, then asked "Who is your uncle, I mean I understand that you can't see him until you've transformed completely, but I'd like to know in case of an emergency."

She hesitated and then said "My full name is Olivia Swan. My uncle's name is Charlie Swan, and my cousin's name is-"

"Bella Swan."

"Yes, how did you know that?" she said astonished, but she still had that dazzling smile spread across her young, pretty face.

"My son, Edward, is her fiancé. They just got engaged a couple of weeks ago, after we had just come back from being away from Forks for awhile."

She was surprised by this but was ecstatic at the same time. I wondered if she knew about the engagement or not. Maybe Bella and Edward hadn't told the family yet. Knowing Charlie and his way with Edward this possibility suddenly made much more sense. Knowing Bella, she wouldn't want Charlie to have a heart-attack because she was getting married to a boy (technically Edward was a boy) who her father did not like.

"Wow! I never imagined Bella getting married this soon; I mean Aunt Renée was always very against getting married at an early age after what happened between her and Uncle Charlie, you know? Even though she hasn't told me yet, I'm glad that she's found someone that makes her happy."

I was glad that she was excited for Bella and Edward, most people still didn't know about it, and how much they truly cared for each other. How their love was tested a few weeks ago when he thought Bella had flung herself off a cliff and died. Instead she was just jumping for recreational purposes, but when Alice saw her do it in one of her visions; she thought she was committing suicide.

"So wait a minute…you have a son? It's just that I thought that vampires couldn't have children because you know, since you're not really alive-"

"Oh he's not really my biological son, he's my adopted son, and I changed him into a vampire when he was a human."

She instantly understood what I meant. Then she asked "You have other family members, other vampires, right? I think their names are Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and then of course, Edward. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are right, but how did you know that?"

"Oh, well protectors have an assortment of powers that come when the final transformation begins, on their sixteenth birthday. They are faster than both vampires and werewolves, stronger, have exceptional eyesight, and hearing. All those come gradually as the day that they turn sixteen comes closer. Then we also have a scent that attracts humans, vampires, and werewolves and other mythical creatures. We are also physically attractive, and we can see into people's pasts, read their minds, send messages through thought, and erase human memories if needed. We can also turn invisible, and our 'blood' is somewhat helpful if the creatures resort to using their teeth."

I now remembered the characteristics of most protectors that I had met in the past before the thought of killing them occurred to the evil vampires that didn't want to follow the rules that vampires had to follow in order to not get in trouble with the makers of those rules, the Volturi.

"Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you need to, Olivia, but I'll need to introduce you to everyone so that they won't get confused by why you're living here, and you'll have to explain what you are to them."

"Oh, that's fine; I don't mind explaining as long as I'm not intruding on anyone's personal space."

At that moment, I heard Rosalie's car pull up in the driveway.

"Ah, there's Jasper, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie now. You can at least explain your story to them while we wait for Edward, Alice, and Bella.

She seemed excited, and I noticed how jumpy she was. I could barely hear her heart beating quickly, probably due to the growth she had already had so that her body could prepare for the transformation it was awaiting.

I knew the transformation would be even more painful than the one needed to become a vampire or werewolf. I had seen a protector transform and just hearing the screams of the person undergoing it make you want to curl up in a ball, so as not to endure the pain yourself. It can only compare to the transformation of a fallen angel.

They both can take weeks to complete, but in the protector's transformation, they scream to no end. In the fallen angel's transformation, all they can do is whimper; otherwise they make no sound. Their powers, too, are similar, but the fallen angels have a little more kick, you could say. They each have their own separate powers that only existed for them, and fallen angels are born, not chosen, like the protectors were.

When Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and my Esme walked through the door they immediately smelt the smell that would have stopped anything, whether it was a vampire, werewolf, or even human, in their tracks.

Rosalie was looking concerned, but not mad, which I was immediately relieved at. Emmett was worrying about Rosalie first, but after seeing her reaction was then very amused, and started to roar with laughter. Jasper, as always, was calm though he did seem confused at what Olivia might be. And then of course there was Esme, my darling Esme, who was only surprised by the fact that there was a protector there, instead of wondering what Olivia was.

Olivia, seeing each of their odd expressions, quickly covered with an answer to why she was there.

"Hello, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme. My name is Olivia and I am going to be a protector, and I have come to live here with you until April. That is when I will complete my transformation into being a full protector, so you won't have to put up with me for that long. I'm very sorry for this huge inconvenience, though."

My Esme being the kind and loving being that she is spoke up right then and said "Oh, it's no trouble at all, you can stay as long as you need to! Isn't that right, Carlisle?"

I, of course didn't mind, knowing something that they didn't, and said "I already told her that she can stay as long as she wants to."

Olivia was waiting very anxiously for the rest of the party to voice their opinion of her, the smile never leaving her face.

Jasper sensing her tension immediately said "I don't mind at all, she's OK with me to stay in our home."

Then Emmett said and laughed at the same time "It's going to be really fun having you around, Olivia!" And with that he gave her a great bear hug and a noogie.

Everyone was now of course waiting for Rosalie's response.

She surprised all of us, and delighted Olivia by saying "It's very nice to have you in our home, Olivia." She then gave her a hug, too.

That was when Olivia confessed about that one other detail.

"In April, I'm going to go live with my uncle and cousin. They live in Forks, that is why I asked to bunk with you guys until then, because I can't just show up at his house, go missing for four days after my birthday, and then come back looking totally different, if you what I mean."

Then Jasper asked the big question.

"Who is your uncle, Olivia?"

"Um, you probably know him. His name is Charlie Swan, and my cousin is Bella Swan."

At this even Esme was surprised, but what was more intriguing was that we heard Edward's car come up in the driveway now.

Olivia, knowing what this meant, got extremely excited and started to almost jump off the walls with anticipation. Jasper tried to calm her down, but the effect did nothing, simply because, in nature, the protectors are more powerful than a werewolf and a vampire put together, for obvious reasons.

When Bella, Edward, and Alice finally came through the door, Olivia blasted over to Bella with superhuman speed. Of course, Edward was shocked by the strong, yet attractive smell coming off of Olivia. Alice, probably knowing that Olivia was coming before everyone of us, was still a little shocked by the smell.

But Bella, oh Bella, she was almost as excited as Olivia was, though she was surprised. She instantly recognized Olivia, and she squeezed her, and was squeezed back with all the might that little Bella had in her. When they were done hugging, many questions had yet to be answered.

Bella said to her "Olivia, oh my gosh!! It's so nice to see you! You've grown so much taller than me! You look great, how are you?"

Olivia enthusiastically said to her at the same time she was asking "Bella!!!!! I love what you've done with your hair! It's gorgeous! You look fantastic! How have you been doing?"

Then they realized something and said simultaneously:

"What are doing here?" (To Olivia)

"You're engaged?!" (To Bella)

They both blushed though Bella's was by far the deepest, as always. Then Edward stepped in and said "So, Olivia, what relationship do you have with my Bella?" Bella sent him a thankful glance.

At this Alice interrupted with "Hi! My name's Alice Cullen, and this," she said pointing to Edward, "is my brother, Edward. What is your name? You never mentioned it, before, when we first got home."

Olivia then apologized. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that! My name's Olivia Swan, it's very nice to meet you both!"

At that Edward was intrigued and asked her "Are you a relative of Bella's?"

Olivia answered as if that was the question she had been waiting to hear all day.

"Yes! I'm her cousin on her dad's side." She then turned to Bella and ambushed her with questions. "So I hear that you are getting married to this fine gentleman here," she said this and thumbed Edward, "why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

Bella blushed deeply again and said "Well you know how Renée is, she doesn't exactly approve of rushing into relationships, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I understand, but you could've called me on my cell!"

"Well, it only happened a couple of weeks ago!" And with that, no one in the room could've not noticed the giant grin that had spread across Edward's face.

"I mean, I haven't even told Charlie yet! And plus, he would want me and Edward to break off the relationship, and I couldn't bear to have that conversation with him, I couldn't stand to be without him!"

Olivia being the obvious caring person that I sensed she was, she just smiled that dazzling smile she had and she hugged Bella in a hug that almost suffocated her. Then she did an odd thing and sniffed the air. At this she wrinkled her nose.

Then she said "Does anyone else smell wet dog?"


	2. You're Engaged!

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

_Bella POV _

I had always admired my cousin Olivia, I just never expected her to move to Forks. I mean she hated the wet, cold, and dreary weather just as much as I had when I had first moved here, but she was here, so I was happy nonetheless.

She was always prettier than me, so I thought, but she constantly reassures me that I'm gorgeous in my own way, she tells everyone that they're gorgeous in their own way, she's kind like that.

Though, when I saw her in the Cullen's house she looked even prettier than the last time I had seen her. Her hair had grown longer, normally it would be dark brown like mine, but being in the sun (I somewhat envied her this, I still loved the warm days when they came to pass better than the dreary ones, unless of course it was a school day), it had become somewhat lighter, like a light chestnut brown. She was the only tan person within probably a ten mile radius, and as always she had the biggest smile, I might add with gleaming white teeth, in the room.

Then, for some reason I smelled a very unusual, but intoxicating smell. It smelled kind of like cherries, maybe it was a new perfume that she had gotten in Houston.

"You're engaged?!" she almost screamed excitedly.

I blushed furiously, as was my nature, and of course Edward noticed it, so he stepped in.

"So, Olivia, what relationship do you have with my Bella?" I gave Edward a grateful glance. He smiled back and squeezed the hand of mine he was holding.

Then Alice stepped in, glaring at Edward for not introducing himself and said with a smile almost as big as Olivia's and said "Hi, my name is Alice Cullen, and this," she said pointing at Edward, "is my brother, Edward, what is your name? You never mentioned it, before, when we first got home."

At this Olivia remembered her manners and smiled her dazzling smile apologetically, "Oh, I'm so sorry about that! My name's Olivia Swan, it's very nice to meet you both!"

Then Edward asked "Are you a relative of Bella's?" I couldn't read his expression but he seemed intrigued about my cousin.

"Yes! I'm her cousin on her dad's side." She then made a 90° turn towards me and started the question session I had felt coming. "So, I've heard from a little bird that you're getting married to this," she said thumbing Edward very conspicuously, "fine gentleman." She then started what I had feared might happened with Olivia here.

An inspection of my boyfriend (truth be told, Olivia, though she was a few years younger than me, has been my best friend, since I could remember, human-wise anyway). As many friends were, being my best friend and cousin, this gave her the right to protect me, which I didn't mind, but it was a little embarrassing sometimes. She didn't really do anything like walk around him or anything, she just looked at him inconspicuously, and concentrated as if she was trying to read his thoughts or something, at this thought I almost laughed out loud, but I stopped myself in time.

Finally she ended the session, and smiled at me. This of course meant that she was okay with me and Edward getting married. At this Edward smiled triumphantly, as if he had won some sort of battle against an enemy that was undefeated until he came along. I just rolled my eyes, and he chuckled, smiling my crooked grin.

He took my breath away, and I loved him with all my heart. He loved me also, and in a few months was going to marry me and I was going to be the happiest girl, or vampire you might say, that ever existed.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

At this I blushed, knowing that I probably should've; I mean she was the only human who was one of my best friends, not to mention family.

"Well you know how Renée is, she doesn't exactly approve of rushing into relationships, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I understand, but you could've called me on my cell!"

"I mean, I haven't even told Charlie yet! And plus, he would want me and Edward to break off the relationship, and I couldn't bear to have that conversation with him, I couldn't stand to be without him!" I said this with all of my might; I was pretty tired of people telling me that Edward and I shouldn't be together.

She just smiled and almost suffocated in a hug that I would've expected from Emmett. Then she sniffed the air for some reason and blurted out "Does anyone else smell wet dog?"

Wait, what? I thought that only vampires said that! This made me seriously think for a sec, was Olivia a vampire, too? Maybe, no she wasn't a vampire! Was she? Olivia saw the confusion in my face and asked "What's wrong, Bella?"

She then realized what I was thinking about and said "Wait, do you know what I am, Bella?" she said this casually, so I didn't think it could be anything serious.

"What do you mean 'do you know what I am', are you something I should worry about. Are you sick or something?" After I said this out loud it sounded silly, but I was truly concerned about her.

She laughed and said "Bella, I'm a protector, that's why I came to live here!

I had so many questions coming up in my head. _What's a protector? Does she know the Cullen's secret?_ She saw that I was deeply confused, so she spoke again.

"You know how my 16th birthday is coming up?" I wasn't really that concerned about this topic seeing as the day was about 3 weeks away.

She continued "Well, on that day, I'm going to go through a transformation that will fully make me a protector." At this, Edward and Esme flinched as though they were in pain, this made me a little upset, because it was if they were in pain to hear about this transformation that Olivia would have to go through.

I didn't want anyone to be in pain, especially any of my family members or friends. She went on.

"Bella, a protector is someone who keeps humans safe from vampires and werewolves. They also keep them from breaking out into fights."

I was in utter shock at hearing this; I mean how did she know? And _she_ was going to protect _from_ the vampires and werewolves? I was starting to think that I would never have _any_ normal friends. What an unusual life I led. A vampire for a fiancée, a werewolf as a best friend, and a cousin as someone to keep them at peace. I have serious problems.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine, nothing will happen to me as long as I can protect those who are in need of it and I, you shouldn't worry so much Bella; it's very bad for you. You know, stress makes you gain weight." She said putting a lighter side to the conversation.

We all laughed, and I started to feel less out of place, because I wasn't the only who actually ate food anymore.

I whispered to Olivia "Do you know about the Cullen's?"

"Of course." She whispered back.

"But how did you-?"

"Don't worry, remember? You don't want to be fat for your wedding day, do you?" We both laughed at that.

So I said "Have you eaten yet?"

Edward and everyone else were surprised by my question, but Olivia smiled and said "That's a great idea, I was getting hungry anyway!"

Then, I remembered something else.

"Wait; if you're here than where are you going to stay? Does Charlie know? Do you need a ride to places? Is someone here with-?"

She stopped me mid-sentence, and said "Bella, I'm not coming to stay with Charlie and you, until after my birthday. I am alone, but my car's in the woods and Charlie doesn't know. Calm down, you need a chill pill, seriously."

"Well, then where are you going to stay then?"

"With the Cullen's, of course, where else?"

That made me feel better and then I asked "Wait, if you have a car, do you have a license yet?" Being the police chief's daughter really rubs off on you after awhile.

"Of course, we get them a little bit earlier in Texas. You want to see my new car; my dad got it for me as an away present!" So, she was a speed lover, too. I guess that's what comes with being a mythical creature, oh well.

Her car was very nice, I must say. So nice that even Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were gawking at it. It was white, with two black stripes going down the middle. It was very sleek, and everyone was gawking at it, including the girls. Jasper then asked the magical question.

"What kind of car is it?" He asked still ogling the curves of the car.

She answered with pride and a giant smug smile. "It's a Lotus Elise 111R, it goes up to 350 mph and it can go from 0 to 150 mph in 13 seconds."

We stood there, looking at her car for about 10 more minutes, while the boys finished up. When we were done we got into our cars, to go to the restaurant. Edward and I went with Olivia, Alice and Jasper went with Carlisle and Esme, and Rosalie and Emmett stayed home. When we were all in our cars, Olivia said, "So, where to?"

We were so occupied with staring at Olivia's new car; we forgot to choose a restaurant. I looked at Edward. He replied with "Don't look at me, I'm not the one whose going to eat it."

That meant it was up to me and Olivia to decide where to go. I looked at her for her opinion.

"What type of food do you like?"

"Any type, I don't really care."

Why did Olivia have to be such a nice person? I had to think for a moment. Both of them were very patient, usually i would be, too, but having the spotlight on me made me a teensy bit anxious. Edward noticed this and started to rub soothing circles into the back of my hand.

"Why don't we go to _La Bella Italia_?" I said suddenly. Edward smiled my favorite grin at me. "It's in Port Angeles."

"Okay, sounds good."

On the way there, we talked. Olivia being as expert a driver as one of the Cullen's didn't really look at the road unless, she needed to go on a different street while she was listening to Edward for directions.

I was filled with joy; my best friend/cousin and my soon-to-be husband were getting along perfectly! Then I remembered something. "Wait, why did you say 'does anyone else smell wet dog'?"

"Oh, that? Well, to tell you the truth that's what it smelt like awhile. The smell's kind of getting stronger as we're getting closer to La Push. I mean, it's not a bad smell, it kind of smells like the ocean, so it's a good smell. Don't look surprised. Everyone has their own unique smell. In general, werewolves smell like the ocean and rain, I like those smells. Vampires smell like candy to me. Are there any werewolves nearby?"

I froze for a second. Jacob was probably out on the hunt, or maybe we were just near to the village. I hadn't been to Jacob's in awhile. Ever since Edward came back, he didn't want to talk to me.

So Edward replied for me. "Yes, there's a pack of werewolves in La Push, they don't come out of the reservation park unless we've broken the treaty."

"There's a treaty?"

"Yes, the treaty is they don't attack us if we don't bite humans." He said this solemnly. I knew the reason, but Olivia didn't. I expect that she would probably figure out that it would become a problem the treaty, but she just smiled and drove the rest of the way to the restaurant.


	3. Gifts and Being Homesick

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Edward's POV_

Her smell was intoxicating. It was almost as good as Bella's. It smelled like cherry blossoms. Maybe Olivia really was related to Bella, they seemed to share this trait. When her thoughts crept into my mind, I must say I was shocked, I had forgotten what protectors could do.

_So have you been taking care of my cousin?_

_Yes, I have. With all my might, though she usually gets into trouble by herself I'm always there to help her and keep her safe. _

_Well then, I sure you feel the same way she does?_

_Of course, more than you know._

_That's good to know, I want you to keep her safe, she'll be very important later, and plus, she's family and my best friend, I love her like a sister._

_Well, I'm glad you support our engagement, most people don't want us to be together, it's very frustrating and it makes Bella sad, it's unbearable for me._

_Of course, I support it! Bella's always felt that she was an outsider, and now she finally has someone who will love her no matter what! I thank you for that, with all my heart._

I was taken aback by her strong reply, but I kept a straight face, so as not to worry Bella. When she finished talking to me, she flashed a dazzling smile towards Bella. She must be a protector.

I mean she was beautiful, and I suppose that many men would think her attractive. What with her long chestnut brown hair, her tan skin, her charismatic attitude, and those striking amber eyes, she was very pretty, but she was nothing compared to what Bella was to me.

Bella was perfect in every way. She was independent, beautiful, forgiving, caring, selfless, and so many other things. I loved that flash of intuition that appeared in her gorgeous, brown eyes when she say through my pretenses and that beautiful blush whenever she was embarrassed. She was my angel, and I was her's.

I was proud of myself for winning Olivia's trust, so I smiled triumphantly. Bella saw this and realized what had happened. She smiled and rolled her eyes. So, I chuckled and smiled that horrible smile that Bella loves best.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

At this Bella blushed, so deeply, it turned her cheeks scarlet. She was so beautiful when she blushed, this made me smile again, but she didn't notice. She was still talking with Olivia.

I let her talk to Olivia without disturbance. It seemed like this was an important moment for her, and also, she was finally telling someone about how serious we were about our relationship. This pleased me, so I just smiled and stood by Bella if she needed me.

Bella blushed some more, but I didn't interrupt. Although, when Olivia mentioned that her transformation would be in April, Esme, Carlisle and I couldn't keep from letting the pained expressions come onto our faces. It would be even more painful than the one to become a vampire.

I had seen it happen before. It was painful just to watch, knowing that you couldn't do anything to help them, and that they would have to do this without help or guidance, like you could when you became a vampire.

Olivia explained to Bella what she was and she was in utter disbelief. I wanted to hold her close to show that nothing was wrong, but she seemed to recover, I could see that she was worried about Olivia.

Olivia started to speak a little louder, although she knew that she didn't need to.

"Don't worry, Bella! I'll be fine, nothing will happen to me as long as I can protect those who are in need of it and I, you shouldn't worry so much Bella; it's very bad for you. You know, stress makes you gain weight." She said putting a lighter side to the conversation.

We all laughed at that and I could see Bella relaxing. Then she asked Olivia if she knew what we were. Of course Olivia knew, but my Bella didn't so she was very understanding. Both of them giggled at something Olivia said. Then, my Bella asked a question that could only come up in her or Olivia's mind.

"Have you eaten yet?"

I was surprised to here her ask this, she barely remembers to feed herself when she's with us.

Olivia just smiled and said "That's a great idea, I was getting hungry anyway!"

So Bella, being the older one, made sure that Olivia would be okay since she was staying here with us.

"Wait; if you're here than where are you going to stay? Does Charlie know? Do you need a ride to places? Is someone here with-?"

She stopped Bella mid-sentence and replied.

"Bella, I'm not coming to stay with Charlie and you, until after my birthday. I am alone, but my car's in the woods and Charlie doesn't know. Calm down, you need a chill pill, seriously."

"Well, then where are you going to stay then?"

"With the Cullen's, of course, where else?"

"Wait, you have a car, do you have a license yet?"

"Of course, we get them a little bit earlier in Texas. You want to see my new car; my dad got it for me as an away present!"

This made me excited. I loved cars; I loved speed, it was exhilarating. We went out to see her car; it only took us a second or two to reach the end of the drive. What I saw made me stop in my tracks. It was possibly the best car I had ever seen.

We all stared at it for about 5 whole minutes. It was an off pearl-white, with two sleek, black racing stripes. I had to say, the girl had taste.

Finally, Jasper asked the question that we've all been dying to hear the answer of.

"What kind of car is it?"

She smiled brilliantly and answered. "It's a Lotus Elise 111R, it goes up to 350 mph and it can go from 0 to 150 mph in 13 seconds."

We all stared with envy then, except for Bella, of course, but even Carlisle wanted the speed in his mind. After about ten more minutes of ogling the car, we all got into the cars we would be riding in. I was especially excited because Bella and I would be riding in Olivia's Lotus. Alice and jasper went with Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett stayed behind at the house.

Olivia startled both me and Bella by saying "So, where to?"

Bella looked at me expectantly.

"Don't look at me", I said, "I'm not the one who's going to be eating."

Bella thought for a few minutes. "What type of food do you like?"

"Any type, I don't really care."

This made Bella frustrated, she wasn't really one for making decisions. I started to rub soothing circles on the back of her hand, so she would calm down.

"Why don't we go to _La Bella Italia_?" she said suddenly. I smiled, for this was where we first let all the walls down, and we started to fall in love, vampire and human.

_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…_

Her favorite smile crept onto to my pale face, and she smiled beautifully back.

"It's in Port Angeles."

"Okay, sounds good."

On the way to the restaurant, Olivia drove while listening to my directions. You could tell that Bella was happy that her cousin and I were getting along; the smile across her face was highly noticeable.

Then Bella suddenly asked "Wait, why did you say 'does anyone else smell wet dog'?"

I stiffened. Those filthy dogs that Bella loved so much were probably near somewhere around here. Wait. I sniffed the air, but inconspicuously so that Bella wouldn't notice. I couldn't smell anything except Bella, Olivia, and the new car smell that I loved. Wow, she really must be a protector.

"Oh, that? Well, to tell you the truth that's what it smelt like awhile. The smell's kind of getting stronger as we're getting closer to La Push. I mean, it's not a bad smell, it kind of smells like the ocean, so it's a good smell. Don't look surprised. Everyone has their own unique smell. In general, werewolves smell like the ocean and rain, I like those smells. Vampires smell like candy to me. Are there any werewolves nearby?"

Bella froze in my hold on her. She was remembering Jake, her werewolf friend. I don't know how she can love a creature like him, but then again, she loves me. I'm very sure that my eyes turned flat black at that moment, but the only one who noticed was Bella. I'm surprised that Olivia didn't know about them, she seemed to know about everything else in this strange town.

So I replied "Yes, there's a pack of werewolves in La Push, they don't come out of the reservation park unless we've broken the treaty."

"There's a treaty?"

"Yes, the treaty is they don't attack us if we don't bite humans." I said this solemnly. I didn't want to change Bella, but for her happiness, I would. I promised her that I would if she agreed to marry me, which she did.

I smiled at the thought, she really does love me. The thought of her marrying me made me ecstatic. Bella caught my expression, and looked at with a happy, yet confused smile across her face. I just smiled her favorite smile, and whispered to her not to worry.

We drove the rest of the way in silence, which I was content with. I was fine with anything as long as Bella was in my arms and my angel was fed and safe.

When we got to the restaurant, Olivia parked the car and I went to the other side of the car to help Bella out. She smiled up at me as I reached out to grab her and pull her to my side.

When we got inside, the hostess was talking to one of the waitresses. When she turned around, she almost fainted from surprise; she obviously had not expected for me to be there. Now, I know Bella said that I dazzle people, but is it really that easy for them to be attracted to me? Well, the boys obviously took a liking to Bella easily; maybe that's what it's like for me but with girls.

While I was thinking, Olivia started to talk to the unsuspecting hostess about our accommodations for the meal, not that I was going to partake in it, though.

"Table for-?"

Oh, that's right, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. Alice told me that they were going to go to Seattle so that she and Esme could shop.

"Three, please." I said in an alluring voice. Bella giggled. Olivia looked like she was going to pass out from laughter. I chuckled.

"Y-Yes, of-of course, right this way, please." It was amusing to hear her stammer. I could hear her thoughts perfectly.

_God, this guy is gorgeous. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Hmmm….Maybe it's one of these girls that he's with…but which one could it be. Maybe it's the tall slender one, or maybe the petite brunette, it could be either one, I guess. It's probably the tall one, though, God, I wish I had her body, she could get any guy she wants in a heart beat._

Olivia looked like she was going to burst out laughing uncontrollably at any second. To answer the girl's mental question, I bent down to quickly put small gentle kisses on Bella's neck. She was surprised, but she didn't protest. She and I both knew that we were both thoroughly enjoying this. The girl's thought's then went in a flurry of astonishment.

_He's with the brunette?! I'm prettier than her!! Maybe I have a chance at him!_

I couldn't help myself; I had to let out at least a chuckle on that thought. That she could even hold one thousandth of the love I hold to Bella is preposterous.

"Your waitress will be out with you in a moment." She then stole a wandering glance back at me then left. Well, as soon as she left to go to the kitchen, Olivia couldn't control herself anymore. She burst out laughing, in a fit that, if she went on any longer, the whole restaurant would've been staring at Olivia like she could've died from laughing at any moment. Bella stared at her incredulously, but then she caught on.

"What was the hostess thinking that was so funny?" she asked, curiosity dripping from her voice.

I just chuckled and started kissing her neck again as the waitress came to take our drink order. Her face went from pleased to astonished in a heart beat. She was obviously confused as to why Bella and I were together, but I am confused as to why they can't see her beauty.

"Hi, my name's Stephanie and I'll be your server for today. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Of course we all noticed that she was looking only at me. Olivia giggled, but the waitress noticed it. Her thoughts were in jumble. Poor girl, she was so confused.

_Wait, that girl is a bombshell, why is that gorgeous guy with **that** chick. Hell, I'm better looking than her, although I'm no competition to this girl, she looks like a model! Oh well, as long as she's on the other side, maybe I can flirt with this guy. He deserves way better than that girl he's kissing right now. _

Olivia looked annoyed. I could understand why. These women were taking out their anger on my poor, beautiful Bella, but what these women don't understand is that Bella is too good for me. I am a monster, and she, she is heaven.

Olivia then spoke, "Um, can I have some pink lemonade?"

The waitress wrote this down, then turned to me and Bella, although she wasn't paying any attention to Bella, I just looked at Bella and smiled as a sign that it was her turn to order a drink.

"Um, a Coke?"

"Two cokes please." I replied to the waitress. She smiled at me then, reluctantly, she turned and walked toward the kitchen to place the drink order.

"So, um, Bella, does Edward get hit on _every_ time that you go to this restaurant?" She couldn't control her laughter anymore. Olivia burst out into a fit of giggles that would have suffocated a person who had to breathe. Bella turned bright red as she now understood why Olivia was laughing before. I just chuckled and rubbed Bella's back soothingly. She calmed down, but she was still embarrassed by the waitress's thoughts.

"Not as much as she gets hit on by the boys at her school." I said this playfully, but I was mad the Newton kid. He couldn't take the hint that Bella and I were together, even if we didn't hide our affection at school.

At this Olivia read my thoughts and giggled some more. She then said "Well, it's to be expected Edward, she is after all drop-dead gorgeous, even if the bitchy, jealous waitress doesn't think so." Bella blushed some more but she smiled this time. God, she was so beautiful.

Olivia heard this and smiled at me. She understood my and Bella's situation, but she was just happy that her cousin was happy, that's all there was to it.

She suddenly spoke "Hey, Edward?"

I smiled at her and replied. "Yes?"

"Would you be a doll, and go into my trunk and get a box that I have back there?" She winked conspicuously and then thought something to me. _It's a present that I was going to give Bella after I had gone through the transformation, but since she knows I'm here, I'm gonna give it to her now. _

I smiled as I caught the keys that she threw to me. I walked to the car at human speed and opened the trunk. I quickly searched for the box, though more than one thing in the trunk caught my attention. When I opened it, the first things I saw were two musical cases. I knew that this was intruding into people's private lives, but I couldn't help myself. I opened them both and smiled.

There was a bass guitar and an electric guitar. Under those I now noticed a portable keyboard and an amp that had many wires and cables neatly surrounding it. She also had some drumsticks in there that said "_To you, with all my love"_ written on it, but no drums. Then I saw a notebook that had written on the cover in neat cursive "_Beats & Lyrics by the awesome and all powerful Olivia Swan"_.

Well, at least I have someone else in the family that was as obsessed with music as I was. Now I could have some to play music with! This got me excited, but then I remembered my task for being there in the first place.

I quickly closed all the cases that I had opened and went back to searching for the box. Then, something blue and green caught my eye behind the amp. I found quite a large present there that had many bows and a card with it. I got the present and then I put the keys in my pocket and closed the trunk. When I went back into the restaurant, what I saw made me smile wildly.

Olivia and Bella were sitting side by side, looking at the engagement ring I had given to Bella and laughing happily as if there were no cares in the world whatsoever. Olivia was 'oohhing' and 'ahhing' to Bella as she told her of the night I proposed. Finally, I went to sit down and Olivia moved back to her seat while I gave her the box she had asked for and her car keys, and I sat down next to Bella and kissed her forehead.

"I got you a present, Bella!" she exclaimed. Olivia looked like a child on Christmas morning, waiting to see what presents she got from Santa as she handed the large box to Bella. She first took a sip of the Coke the waitress had brought while I was away, and then she took the present and asked timidly "Do you want me to open it here?"

"Of course I want you to open it here!! Now, open it up, hurry!" Olivia said excitedly as Bella started to take off the top of the box shyly.

When she opened it, she gasped. In the box was an antique pen quill and ink set, with a large beautifully crafted book that had designs of flowers, maidens, angels, princes and towers that loomed over the forest. There wasn't a name on the book; it just had a blank, periwinkle blue cover.

"It's a journal, I had it made for you, I know how you like books and all, but I couldn't find one that you didn't already have, so I got you this. Do you like it?"

Tears of joy trickled down my Bella's beautiful face. I held her closer to me, and she started to talk again. "I love it, Olivia! This is one of the best presents that I've ever gotten. Thank you."

"Well, I'm glad you like it because there's more in there."

"Oh, Olivia, you didn't have to-"

"Yes, I did. Now, open the rest of your present before I open it for you."

Bella sighed and looked back into the box. She smiled a beautiful smile at what was next in the box. They both had a lot of blue that was deep and soothing that shined in the light from the candle at our table. I had to say, Olivia really knew what my Bella liked.

One was a chocker that had a beautiful sapphire heart on a ribbon that she would have to tie around her neck. The second was a charm bracelet. It had five charms on it in all. One was a blue book and on it, it said _Pride and Prejudice_, the next one said Bella in beautiful script, the third one was a swan, the fourth one was a sun, and the fifth one was a topaz orb.

"I have a chocker to match yours, and the charm bracelets are almost the same."

Around Olivia's neck was a black ribbon that held an amber heart. I must say, it was almost scary how it matched her eyes so closely. On her wrist she also had a charm bracelet. It had five charms. The first one was a green book that said _The Count of Monte Cristo_, the next one had Olivia in the same gorgeous script, the third one was a swan, the fourth a sun, and the fifth was a music note.

"There's room for a sixth charm on the bracelet. You can put whatever charm you want to on that one."

Well, now I have a new gift idea for Bella, but what should the charm be? I heard sniffling coming from below. When I looked down, I automatically squeezed Bella tighter in my grasp.

Bella was crying silently in my arms, but I knew it wasn't because she was sad or mad. She silently asked me to move my arms, and she got out of our side of the booth. When she stood up, she almost fell from standing up too abruptly, but she steadied herself and kept going. She walked over to the other side of the booth, and flung herself at her cousin for an emotional hug.

They both were crying tears of joy of seeing each other and hugged each other till they both were close to not being able to breathe.

Bella then whispered into Olivia's ear "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Olivia hugged her some more and then she let her go, so she could come back to sit with me. They both started talking about each other's lives and how much they missed each other.

Bella talked about school and how Charlie was. She talked about how excited she was about the wedding and that she would be moving in soon. They both squealed at the thought of living together with my family because everyone knew that Olivia could only be able to live with Charlie for about three months before he got suspicious about Olivia not aging, if her appearance didn't change too drastically.

Olivia talked about life in Houston and how she already missed the sun and the feeling of tall buildings and tons of cars. She missed her hometown, or rather city.

I finally brought up the question that I had been dying to ask Olivia ever since I had gotten the present for Bella out of the trunk of her gorgeous car.

"So, Olivia, do you play any instruments?" I asked this with excitement. Music was one of the best things, other than Bella, that I had in my life.

She smiled ecstatically and replied. "Oh, so you saw the instruments in my car, huh? I had a feeling someone in your family was going to ask me a question about it. Well, yes, I play all of the instruments that you saw in the trunk of my car."

I stared at her astonished. "You play **all** of the instruments?"

She giggled and replied. "Yes, I play all the instruments. I can play the keyboard or piano, the electric or acoustic guitar, and the bass guitar. I also write songs and lyrics, I can sing, and I can play more instruments, too."

Bella already knew that she could do this, so she wasn't surprised like I was to hear it.

"What else can you play?"

She giggled again and said "I can also play the drums, and I have a band, but we have been disbanded because I moved here." She frowned for the first time since I saw her, and I felt like I should be helping her get through this. Wow, she already felt like a little sister to me. That was fast.

She heard my thoughts and giggled yet again, her happy mood returning. "Awww!! That's sweet, Edward! You'll be happy to know that I think of you as a big brother!"

I chuckled but Bella looked confused. I explained to her. "I was already thinking of Olivia as my little sister." I smiled the smile that she loves while looking down at her. She smiled at Olivia, loving the fact that her cousin and her future husband were getting along perfectly.

By now, the food had already been brought to the table, and Olivia and Bella were eating their lunches. When they were done we all got in the car and drove back to the mansion. We were greeted by a happy Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper were still in Seattle shopping.

We decided that it would be perfect timing if we moved all of Olivia's stuff from her trunk to her room. It fairly easy on the clothes part, she only had four suitcases and a backpack, but then it was time to move in all the musical equipment that she had. With three people that were able to lift heavy things, Emmett being too strong for his own good, and Bella not being able to lift a guitar case without struggling, we managed to get all the things Olivia needed in her room, safe and undamaged. She was able to arrange everything so that she could practice with ease whenever she wanted to.

We all went down stairs to find Emmett and Bella staring at the television. Very much like Emmett, but not like Bella. She was probably just waiting for me to come down. Olivia went to investigate my piano, eyeing it with a professional's eye and adoring every inch of it.

She sat down and started playing Boston by Augustana. She was quite good, although, this was probably easy for her to play. She started to sing the words quietly, but she knew everyone could hear.

_In the light of the sun,_

_Is there anyone?_

_Oh it has begun._

_Oh dear, you look so lost,_

_Eyes are red and tears are shed,_

_This world you must've crossed._

_You said,_

_You don't know me,_

_And you don't even care, oh yeah,_

_She said,_

_You don't know me,_

_And you don't wear my chains, oh yeah._

_Essential yet appealed,_

_Carry all your thoughts_

_Across an open field,_

_When flowers gaze at you,_

_They're not the only ones_

_Who cry when they see you_

_You said,_

_You don't know me,_

_And you don't even care, oh yeah,_

_She said,_

_You don't know me,_

_And you don't wear my chains, oh yeah._

_She said I think I'll go to Boston._

_I think I'll start a new life._

_I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name._

_I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,_

_I think I'll get a lover and fly 'em out to Spain. _

_I think I'll go to Boston. _

_I think that I'm just tired._

_I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind._

_I think I need a sunrise; I'm tired of the sunset,_

_I hear it's nice in the summer; some snow would be nice, oh yeah._

_You don't know me,_

_And you don't even care, oh yeah,_

_Boston, where no one knows my name_

_Where no one knows my name_

_Where no one knows my name_

_Boston, where no one knows my name._

God knows, she had one of the most beautiful singing voices I had ever heard. When she finished, she was crying. Rosalie and Bella immediately went over to the piano bench, sat down, and just held her till she fell asleep. Then, Emmett came and picked her up and took her to her room and laid her on the bed. By the middle of the song, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper had already returned from Seattle with many shopping bags in each of their hands.

When Olivia was up there, so were all the other females in the house.

They already felt as if Olivia was the littlest sister of all the family, and you could tell that Emmett, Jasper, and I would hurt anyone that hurt her, even though she would be the most powerful of all of us in a little less than a month. Carlisle and Esme already thought of her as their newest and youngest daughter.

When Olivia woke up, she was as happy as she was when she first came to our door, the smile never leaving her face. She went around and thanked everyone for their support earlier this afternoon. She went to the kitchen and made her and Bella some dinner.

Afterwards, I drove Bella home and everyone waved goodbye to us. On the way home Bella started talking again.

"Olivia misses her friends and family, especially her dad, her two best friends and her boyfriend. That's why she started to cry, because she knows she'll never get to see them again."

Bella started to cry. For her cousin, for her uncle and aunt, for Charlie, for Renée and Phil, she cried because she knew what it felt like to feel alone and to miss someone. I hugged her tighter and said "Don't worry, Bella. I'm here and I'll **always** be **here**, with you. For eternity, after graduation and after our wedding."

This immediately lightened her mood, but only slightly darkened mine. I didn't want to make it harder on her. She smiled up at me and snuggled closer and held her tighter and kissed her slightly on the lips, as we drove the rest of the way to her house.


	4. The Change

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Alice's POV_

She was playing a song an on Edward's grand piano and singing along to it quietly, but still beautiful. She had a voice like an angel. When she finished she was crying, but Bella and Rosalie noticed this and immediately went over to comfort her. They sat and rocked her to sleep on the piano bench, and then Emmett went and picked her up and took her to her bedroom to lay her down.

Everyone already felt that Olivia was the baby of the family. Even Rosalie. When all us girls went up there to her room to watch over her, I noticed something very important. Our newest member of the family had a sense of fashion. I could pick out everything in her wardrobe.

She had on a Juicy Couture outfit. She stylishly wore faded grey skinnies, a white button down long-sleeved shirt, a tan sweater to go over it, and white pin-stripe Converse high-tops. Her hair was a gorgeous shade of chestnut brown, and her skin was beautifully tanned.

I was ecstatic. I was going to have a new shopping partner!! I could tell that she had a sense of fashion AND she liked to shop. I stole a glance at Rose and she agreed, we were going to go shopping; tomorrow.

She really was already like a little sister to me, even though I hadn't known her for even a day. She was such a happy spirit; it pained me to see her cry like that. I knew why she was crying, too, but I couldn't help. She misses her friends and her dad.

When she woke up, she was acting as if she hadn't started crying in front of us all downstairs, but it made me feel good to see that huge smile never leave her face. She skipped downstairs to make her and Bella some dinner. Esme had purchased groceries for Olivia and Bella while in Seattle.

When they finished eating, she insisted on cleaning, but Esme beat her to it. Edward took Bella home, came back to drop off his car, and then went to be with Bella again, running all the way to her house to be with her while she slept. When Olivia came out of the kitchen, she came bouncing happily towards us, smile still as huge as ever.

Everyone smiled, including Rose.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" she asked in one of the sweetest voices that could come from a mouth. She looked at us with those innocent amber eyes, smiling as wide as ever.

We were startled by this, we usually did things on our own at night time. Emmett spoke up for all of us.

"We usually do things depending what we want to do? There's movies, games, books, magazines, video games-"

"What kind of video games?!" She was very excited at the thought of this; she was practically bouncing off the walls like I did when I got the same way.

"Well, we have Halo 2, Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, Animal Crossing, Final Fantasy XII, Madden 2007, and lots of others." He was excited about someone other than Jasper who wanted to play video games as much as he wanted to.

He smiled broadly and said "Why? Do want to play against me? I'll even ease up on you a bit because you're a girl."

This got her fired up. She smiled smugly and said "I could beat your ass at any one of those games."

Being Emmett, he accepted the challenge and made it bigger. "Okay, you're on, but let's make a little wager." Oh God, here we go again. "Winner gets $5000 and loser has to praise them in all their glory saying 'You are great and all powerful, and I must bow down before you!' for two whole months."

Olivia just kept on smiling and said "You've got yourself a deal, mister." They shook hands, and smiled at each other again. "Just be ready to bow down before me at my command, in whoever's company that just might happen to be there. So, what game am I going to beat you at?

"Madden 2007."

"Well then, let's get to it so I can beat you faster." She said this as though she had just said "My, aren't the daisies pretty?" so innocent, yet so diabolical. This girl is going to be the best of friends with me, I can already tell.

They sat down in front of the plasma screen and started hooking up the game system. They sat down and chose a controller. They started the game by choosing teams.

"I call the Patriots!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Emmett yelled. Olivia and I giggled. Jasper snickered. Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Just choose another team you big baby!" Olivia said and giggled again. This girl had spunk; we were going to have so much fun with this girl.

"Fine, I'll choose the Dolphins." Emmett said sulkily. Olivia snorted. Emmett had a confused look as he turned to glance at her.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." She said this very innocently. I had my suspicions, but Emmett was clueless and went back to the game. Olivia had a sly smile on her face, but she went back to the video game.

At first, Emmett was winning. He was using strong offense attacks to win over Olivia easily, but that was exactly what she wanted Emmett to do. Olivia's strategy was to make Emmett use up all his good plays, which of course could be easily blocked by her defensive positions.

Soon, she started to get more and more touchdowns and Emmett started worrying more and more about the bet that they had made earlier. Soon enough, it was the last quarter in the game with two minutes left to spare.

Emmett was grunting in frustration that a fifteen-year-old girl was about to beat him at a game that he had supposedly mastered, but we all knew that he was just afraid of the bet he had made with our newest sibling, knowing that she would take advantage of it as soon as possible.

With less than a minute left to spare, Olivia made her final, but brilliant, move. Emmett was speechless, with the score 48–17, his ego was wounded severely.

With Olivia's victory, Jasper broke out into a fit of laughter. I could barely contain my giggles, and Rosalie looked as if she were about to burst.

"Ha! I beat you, Emmett!!! You owe me $5000 and praise for two months!" She held up a smug two fingers in front of Emmett's face and started to do a victory dance.

"But, but-" Emmett's face was priceless, but as shocked as he was, he was still more afraid of what Olivia would make him do.

"No buts, I beat you fair and square, and I expect my prize in cash form tomorrow, on my dresser, after my trip to Seattle."

This confused me. Why was she going to Seattle? So I came into the conversation.

"Wait, you're going to Seattle tomorrow?"

She smiled even larger, if that was possible, and said "Of course! I haven't gone shopping in Seattle in about four years! Plus, they have some of the best shopping there."

My mouth dropped in surprise and glee. Rosalie had formed a large and excited smile. I ran over to Olivia and hugged her tightly, knowing that it wouldn't hurt her. She hugged me back so tightly; it almost made me lose MY breath. I laughed to my self, now I knew what Bella felt like when I hugged her.

I started to talk very fast, knowing that she would hear it, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh-my-God!! We-can-go-shopping-for-someone-other-than-Bella-now-and-this-time-there-won't-be-complaining-the-whole-time!!" I giggled non-stop at the idea of someone new to shop with who wouldn't complain the WHOLE time.

Then I said more slowly, "Will you go shopping with me and Rose tomorrow?!"

As I waited in anticipation, she giggled again and replied, "Of course, I would love to go shopping with you guys!"

I shrieked in jubilation as we danced happily in anticipation for tomorrow. After a while, we stopped so that Olivia could take a shower and sleep for a few more hours. After her shower, she came down and said goodnight to everyone single one of us, pecking us each on the cheek, she even said goodnight to Carlisle.

When she came to me she gave me a peck on the cheek and said cheerily "Goodnight Alice, I can't wait till tomorrow!"

I smiled back and replied "Goodnight Olivia, I hope you sleep well, oh, and tomorrow we'll be going to some extra shops with Bella, we'll be planning the wedding."

She squealed in delight and ran up the stairs to her newly acquired bedroom, turning on classical music before drifting off to sleep in her new sheets.

When I went to go wake Olivia up, she was sleeping soundly even smiling in her sleep, but then after hearing me come in with her already sensitive ears, she sat up and smiled broadly at me and said "Good morning Alice!!! How was your night?!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm and said "It was fine, how about you? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, though I think something happened while I was asleep."

I kind of panicked, but mostly I was excited. I mean who could blame me; I was concerned for my new little sister's safety and health, considering she was still human at the moment, kind of.

"What? What do you think happened?!"

She laughed at my enthusiasm and said "I think I might be forming a new power!"

Whoa!!!! A new power! Wait, she has powers?

"Wait, you have powers?"

_Yes, I do have powers, more than one actually._

I was looking at her as she said this, except she wasn't actually saying it. I could hear it, but her lips weren't moving. Whoa, was she speaking to me in her mind?!

_Yes, I am._

"Oh my God, that's so cool!"

She smiled and said "Well, let me go get some breakfast, and then we can go shopping!"

We both giggled and we walked downstairs for her to make some breakfast for herself. After eating, Olivia went to go change into clothes so she wouldn't have to go shopping in her pajamas.

When she came back downstairs from her room, which I had decorated, she was wearing a very cute outfit. This time she was wearing dark washed navy blue jean Bermuda shorts, a white long-sleeved t-shirt with a short-sleeved light blue t-shirt with rainbows, unicorns, pots of gold, and shooting stars over it that said _I believe in pots of gold at the end of rainbows, true love, unicorns, and shooting stars that you can wish on…_then on the back it said _now all I need to believe are those stupid pick-up lines you guys keep trying on me_.

I had to laugh at that. She was also wearing very interesting shoes. They were Converse high-tops, but instead of being a certain color or pattern, they were covered in pictures.

Pictures of playing cards, pictures of shooting stars. Pictures of the American flag, of random numbers, of the wheel of fortune, of lips with deep red lipstick on, and last of all hearts. In each of these little hearts, there were names and an & sign in between them. There were many couples listed in each of these little hearts, probably all people that she knew. I spotted a _Chris & Trey_, a _Danielle & Garrett_, a _Carlisle & Esme_, a _Rosalie & Emmett_, an _Alice & Jasper_, an _Edward & Bella_, and finally a _T.J & Olivia_.

This touched me that she would put something like that on her personal things, us only knowing her for only slightly more than a day, but I was intrigued. Who was this T.J? Because, I knew that the Olivia on her shoes was herself. I wanted to ask lots of questions about the shoes, but I kept quiet.

She noticed me staring at her shoes, and she probably heard my thoughts, but she just smiled and said "I take it that you like my shoes?" She laughed as I sheepishly and replied "Well, it's just that you have our names on there, and then," I was going to ask her the question about T.J, "I saw your name and a T.J. who is T.J? Was he special to you like Jasper is to me?"

She frowned, thinking, and she sat down. "He still is."

Even though I had sensitive hearing, she had said this so quietly that it made me doubt that she said it for a moment. Then she started to cry again. I immediately went to comfort her. Then I asked the question that was inevitable.

"What's wrong, Olivia?"

She looked at me with a pained expression in her eyes, but she had stopping crying. She took a few minutes to compose herself so that she wouldn't start crying immediately again. Then, she took a deep breath and started.

"Do you remember where I lived before I came to live with you guys?"

I nodded and said "You lived in Houston, Texas, right?"

"Yes, well, when I was living with my dad, he put me in an all girls' private high school. Right next to it was an all boys' private high school. I made my way through freshman year with my friends, I never really thought about having a boyfriend. I mean, of course I was interested in boys, I just never thought about having a serious boyfriend in my life, until he came along that is."

Then I asked one of the most stupid questions that could possibly be asked.

"Who's he?"

She sighed and said it. "T.J." She had a look of unbearable pain in her eyes, but there was something else there, too. It took me a moment to realize it, but then I saw it. Love. Unconditional, never-ending, pure, true love. For this T.J.

"You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to. I'll understand."

She shook her head furiously and continued.

"No, I need to tell someone, before I go out of control with sadness. It's not a good thing if I keep things bottled up inside me." So she then continued on with her story.

"I was just beginning my sophomore year at school. Everything was going great. My friends and I were glad to see each other again, and we were at my house getting ready for the dance that Strake was going to have that night.

"I was especially excited because I had gotten a new outfit for the dance. It was a light blue corset with a big white bow in front above the bust and one in the back at the bottom. It was also covered in sequins. I was wearing a white mini-skirt and white stilettos. My friends and I went into my new car, you saw it, and we went speeding off to the high school.

"When we got there, we all paid for our tickets and walked inside. We got past the door, and all eyes were on us. I was used to this; I've always been told that I was gorgeous. You know, I still haven't changed my physical appearance yet. I always looked like this."

I gaped. She had always looked this way?! She's gorgeous!

"You mean, this is just how you look as a human?!" I said this with my mouth still agape.

She giggled, not like she used to, but it still sounded very happy.

"Yes, my appearance has not changed, but it will when I turn. I wonder what I'll look like."

I silently urged her to go on, and she did.

"After not returning any of the awed or jealous glances that I was getting, my friends and I went out to the dance floor and started dancing with the music. We were all having a great time, some of my friends and I had decided to start dancing on the bleachers while the others were dancing on floor with their boyfriends. We had gotten some other girls to start dancing with us, and a lot of the guys were staring at us with lust in their eyes."

She laughed at this and explained. "The expressions on their faces were priceless. They looked like they couldn't stop staring at us even if they wanted to, but they didn't." She and I both giggled and she continued on with her story.

"We had been dancing for a good five minutes, making all the boys around us go wild, and that's when I saw him. He had just entered the room with a bunch of guys around him. He was the new kid in school, had just transferred there from Chicago. I had heard he was good-looking, but I had never actually seen him on either one of the campuses.

"When I looked at the doorway to see who was coming in, I was shocked at the face that I saw. He was gorgeous. Luscious brown wavy, chin-length locks adorned his sea blue-eyed face. He was lightly tanned like me. You could tell he was an athlete because he was lean, but muscular, not like Emmett, but still strong. He walked in with confidence, and then, for some reason he looked straight at me.

"I was shocked, and then it all seemed to happen so fast. First, I was on the bleachers dancing looking at this angelic stranger, and then my friends were dragging my reluctant body to the DJ's stage.

'What are we doing up here?' I hissed at them.

'You're going to sing for the crowd, Olivia; everyone wants to hear you sing.' My friends hissed impatiently back. I scowled at them; they knew I didn't feel that I was ready to sing to crowd.

'No! I told you guys, I'm not ready yet. Please don't make me do this!' I pleaded to them; I'm still insecure about my voice; it's not really as good as everyone thinks it is."

I stopped her right then and there.

"You have one of the most beautiful singing voices I've ever heard, now, stop putting yourself down; I don't want you turning into Edward."

She giggled, agreeing with me about Edward and his masochistic ways, and then she continued.

"So, I ended up singing _It Ends Tonight_ for the crowd that had gathered to hear and watched me sing, and at the end, to my surprise, I got a standing ovation. A lot of people came up to me that night to tell me how great I was, but only the last person counted for me.

"At the end of the night, just as I was about to leave, T.J came up to me and told me I was great. Then, he did something that still confuses me to this day."

"What did he do?" Though I did have a feeling…

"He kissed me. I was shocked, but I didn't pull back. I mean, I had just met this guy, and now I was kissing him. We both pulled back to breathe and said we would see each other at school later."

"Wow." Was that all I could say? Yeah… If you think about it, that's all you could say.

"Yeah, wow." She had a dazed look in her eyes.

"So, what happened after the dance?" I was eager with curiosity, so this came out a bit fast.

She smiled and started again. "Well, on Monday, he sat at my lunch table while all my friends ogled him, although I looked at him the most." She blushed at this, and I giggled. "After about a week, he finally asked me to go out with him on Saturday night. When I asked him where we were going, he said it was a surprise, though he did say to look nice, and that he would pick me up at seven.

"When Saturday finally came around, I decided to buy something for the occasion. I bought a strapless red dress with a big black bow on it. When he came to pick me up, he couldn't stop staring at me. I giggled, and we went on our way. Our date went really well, we went downtown to a really nice restaurant, and afterwards, we went and walked in the park. At the end of the night, he told me he loved me. I was shocked, but he told me that he would see me again on Monday.

"On Monday, after I had thought about it the rest of the weekend, I went up to him and kissed him in front of his friends, afterwards telling him that I loved him back. Well, needless to say, you could tell the male population at the school was not happy about this, but then again neither were the girls, except for my friends who were just happy if I was happy.

"After that day, we were inseparable. I was happy that I had three classes with him. We went and met each other's parents and families. My dad adored him, and his mom and I were quite the pair."

"Everything was so great, until that day." She said this angrily, yet full of grief.

"What day?" I asked this anxiously.

"The day when everything changed. It was right after Christmas break had ended and I was back at school. One day, when I came home, there was a car outside in front of the house. When I opened the door and went into the living room, my father was sitting there with a woman, sadness, love and understanding etched into his features."

"I asked him what was wrong, but she told me to come and sit down. I was starting to get scared and the woman noticed this. She was beautiful, ethereal even, kind of like you guys, but she had an odd glow around her, sort of like a halo, and she looked oddly familiar.

"She said 'There's nothing to be scared about, Olivia, I'm here to help you get through this.' 'Get through what?' I asked nervously. She then explained everything to me. My birthday, the transformation, but the thing that pained me the most was that I was going to have to leave my old life behind forever. I would have to leave my family, friends, high school, and T.J."

She started to cry again and I held her tight, but she continued.

"I had yelled and screamed, but she told me this was the only way I could live without endangering anyone that I loved. I sadly agreed, and we talked some more about where I would move to. We talked about you guys and how you conveniently lived in the same town as Bella did. It made it a little bit better that I would have Bella to see, but I couldn't think about life without T.J.

"She told me that I would have to leave for Forks in a few months, and that I would have to tell the rest of my family, my friends, T.J, that I was leaving to go live with some friends of the family that I hadn't seen in awhile, then I would have to fake my death.

"I dreaded telling T.J that I couldn't stay here and be with him, but I knew that I had to, I couldn't endanger my family and friends just because I didn't want to leave.

"When I told him, I could tell he didn't want me to go, but I told him I had to. He asked where I was going, and I told him that I was visiting family in town called Forks, Washington. He said he come and visit me, but I told him he couldn't.

"When he asked me why not, I kind of just broke down and told him everything. Not anything about you guys, but everything about me and that I was going to stay with the Cullen's. I told him that if I didn't leave everyone I knew and loved would be in danger.

"And so, here I am, with my new vampire family, telling them about my past, a life that I had to throw away to protect the people I knew and people that I would meet later on."

I stared at her for a moment, thinking of someway I could help, but I couldn't think of anyway to console her. I mean this was even worse than when Edward left Bella. At least one of them thought they weren't loved by the other, but for Olivia and T.J they both loved each other, yet they knew they couldn't be with each other, or else their friends and family might be hurt. So I decided I would at least _try_ to cheer her up.

"So, do you still want to go shopping?" She laughed and smiled.

"Of course, Alice, I'm always up for shopping!"

So Rose, Olivia, and I went to go pick up Bella to go shopping with us, and she reluctantly agreed. Edward looked heartbroken that he would be without his precious Bella for more than a minute, but Olivia just stuck her tongue out at him and told him to suck it up and be a man. We all started laughing hysterically at that, even Bella, but Edward was just in shock, and had the most priceless face on. This made us laugh even harder, so we left Edward standing there looking like an idiot.

The rest of the afternoon was blissful. Olivia was making the shopping trip a blast and even Bella was enjoying herself. Of course all the guys stared at us, but Olivia made it fun and we winked at a few and waved. Some of the guys we did this to, just stopped in their tracks, and looked at us. The others ran into stuff like poles and trash cans, one actually fell into one. We could barely stop ourselves from rolling around on the floor in laughter.

When we got back to the house, we each had like five bags, even Bella, though Olivia had the most. We went inside and found that all the guys, except for Carlisle of course, were seated in the living room watching Sports Center, which had a program about the Houston Texans, and not moving or blinking. We all noticed this and started laughing immediately. The boys looked at us in confusion. That just made us laugh harder.

Finally Edward spoke up and said "What are you guys laughing at so hard?"

Olivia spoke up for us "Well you guys were all just sitting there watching the T.V. like it was telling you the most important news in the world, I mean, come on, is Sports Center really that interesting?"

Emmett looked hurt so he defended the T.V. show. "Hey! Yes, it is _very_ interesting, plus, how would you know, have you even watched it before?"

She laughed at his defense for the television show against her and replied. "Yes, I have, and plus if you were going to watch something on Sports Center, at least put it on a show about an actually good team."

Emmett still wasn't convinced, though it was starting to sound like Olivia knew more about football than most of the guys. That made me giggle and Jasper looked at me quizzically. Emmett continued.

"How would you know? You're a girl."

That was the wrong thing to say. Olivia immediately dropped her bags and raced towards Emmett. She was about a little faster then Edward, and she had the element of surprise since Emmett had no idea that she could do that. She immediately had him in a headlock and pinned him face first on the ground, and Rosalie, Bella, and I were laughing our heads off. Edward and Jasper were shocked, but proud of their new little sister. Poor Emmett, he had no idea about what had just happened.

"What were you saying about me being a girl?" She had an edge to voice, like she was trying not to laugh.

He looked up at her in horror and said "T-that yo-you didn't know anything about sports?"

She smiled at him and replied "Now, why would you think that?"

"I don't know?" He phrased his answer like a question again, and this made us only laugh even harder.

"I think that being from Houston; I would know more than you about the Texans, being a girl has nothing to do with that. Especially since I beat you at Madden last night. Oh, by the way, did you get my money?"

"Yes." Emmett squeaked. Edward was in shock, so he started to talk to Emmett.

"She beat you in Madden?!" He seemed amused, yet disappointed. Maybe he wanted to beat her in video games. Jasper was laughing his ass off on the floor.

"Yeah." Emmett seemed like he was disappointed in himself. That made me laugh harder.

"And you had a bet with her?"

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"$5000 and praising for two months." That was when Edward started to laugh his ass off. He fell on the floor and joined Jasper in his rolling on the floor. Then Olivia let Emmett go from the headlock she had him in, and he ran away. We all laughed until the sides of our stomachs ached.

"So what did you guys do at the mall?" Edward and Jasper both asked us. Emmett was still hiding from Olivia.

Olivia answered for us again. "We shopped, had fun, and led some guys on."

She sat there eating Cheez-its like she had just told them that she bought a nice pair shoes and nothing else. They stared at her incredulously.

"What it's not they actually got close to us, the most any of them did was run into poles and trash cans." Rosalie said this.

"One actually fell into a trash can." Olivia added. She giggled.

The rest of the day went uneventful. Emmett finally came back, but steered clear of Olivia.

* * *

The next few weeks were really fun. Olivia redecorated her room so that it had memorabilia all over it. She did things with everyone in the family. She went shopping with me and Rose, although, you could never get her to buy anything girly, most of it was pants and shorts, though they were really cute. She was more of a tomboy, than a girly girl.

She played with Emmett outside, and always beat him, so they eventually decided to be on the same against Edward and Jasper when they played sports together. She played music with Edward, and she played board games with Jasper. She even helped him with his control with being around humans, since she smelled so good. But sadly, it all ended for a short time when Olivia's birthday came around.

She said that if any parties were to be planned or had, they had to be finished before 6:38 p.m. because that's when the transformation would start. She didn't know when the transformation would end; it all depended on how powerful the other protectors wanted her to be. For all we knew it could end after three days or after a month, either way, it was extremely painful.

So I started decorating right away. I had the boys take Olivia out to distract her so that she wouldn't know that we were going to throw her a party.

When I had it all finished, it was about 3:00 p.m., so I called Edward to tell him that it was okay to bring her back. When they came into the house everything was setup and we all jumped out and said "Surprise!"

She was crying tears of joy and hugging everyone.

"Thank you so much, everyone. You don't know how much this mean to me."

Olivia and Bella each had a piece of the chocolate cake I had gotten for them. Then, we started to open presents.

Edward gave her his present first. It was a new electric guitar. It was an electric blue that was sparkly. Lately, they had been composing music together in her room.

Next was the present from Emmett. He had warmed up to her considerably after that one day. His present to her was a football signed by every one of the Texans. They had been playing football together in the field out back and Olivia won every time.

Then I handed her a present from me and Jasper. It was a box of 50 dark chocolate truffles. Every time we went shopping, she would go to the chocolate store and buy ten of these to last the whole shopping trip. She smiled and hugged me and Jasper. Then she and Bella each popped one into their mouths.

Rosalie gave her a glossy new engine for her Lotus. Carlisle and Esme gave her tickets to Houston so that she could visit her dad one last time.

Then it was Bella's turn to give her a gift. They had been practically inseparable since she came to Forks. When it was her turn, she gave Olivia a small velvet box. Inside was a charm for a bracelet. It was a heart with a music note in it and _T.J Mason_. She started to cry, though they were tears of joy, they were tears of sadness, too. She smiled and hugged Bella.

Then suddenly, she and Jasper fell over, gasping in pain. The transformation was starting, and poor Jasper was feeling it, too.

"Get her to the room!" Edward yelled. Emmett picked Olivia up and rushed her to the room where she could go through the transformation without hurting herself before she could start thrashing.

When we got to the room, Bella and I immediately went to her side to hold her hand. She never screamed, not once. She would cringe, gasp, and clutch my hand until it could've fallen off, but never once did she scream. She was like this for the first week. We all worried horribly about her, especially during school. When Bella and I weren't there, Rosalie and Esme held her hands.

The next week she turned invisible, but we could still feel that she was there, so I just kept holding onto her hand. The next week wasn't as bad as the first two. She wasn't invisible anymore. She stopped thrashing, and only cringed in pain every four hours or so. This was the week that her body would prepare itself to change on the outside.

On the last day, she turned invisible again, to undergo the changes. It took several hours, but it finally ended at 3:45 p.m. Bella, Edward, and I had just gotten home, and we were able to see parts of her. This meant that the transformation was about to end, and that we would be able to see what she looked like.

When she finally woke up and became visible, we all gasped.


	5. Coming Back

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

_T.J POV_

It's been two months since I've seen her. My Olivia. The most beautiful, caring, happy, talented, loving person that I've ever known.

I've been sitting in this goddamn room for two weeks now; I should've eaten a week ago. I've been trying to remember the conversation where she told me where she was going.

When she left and said she couldn't come back, I had felt like my heart was ripped in two. She loved me, she had said, but wasn't able to see or be with me. All because of some stupid creatures that might have been after me if she had stayed. Well, I'm one of those creatures now, so I'm going to find her if it takes me the rest of my life, at least I have a long time to find her.

After a month passed, after she left, I went roaming on the streets, unhappy with my now dark and dull life. Now that Olivia was gone, everything seemed that way. It was about midnight when I noticed the time. I had just walked into a dark alley way behind a small bar, not the safest or smartest thing to do, but I wasn't really in the mood to care.

I heard a rustling in the back of the alley. I called out.

"Who's there?"

Suddenly, a man that was in his early twenties came out from behind a dumpster. He was very pale and was glowing from the light of the moon. He said to me

"Hey, can you come help me lift these boxes, they're pretty heavy and I'd like some help."

I went over to help him with the boxes, but when I got over there, there weren't any boxes. All of a sudden, the guy lunged at me and bit my neck, I could feel him sucking the life out me, but a second later, a pale woman came and lifted him off of me. She smacked him in the head and they left me there. I got to my feet, slowly and in unbearable pain, and hid behind the dumpster.

For three days I was in unbearable pain. I didn't scream or yell because then someone would have found me. When I felt no more pain, it was nighttime and no one else was around me, so I decided to go get some food. I went into a diner and ordered some food, a burger with cheese fries. When I was finished eating, I noticed that I had mud on my shirt. I decided to head to the bathroom.

When I went to the sink, I splashed water in my face, cleaned off my shirt, and looked up into the mirror to check if I had any dirt on my face; I had to do a double take to see that the person in the mirror was me.

I looked totally different, and extremely good-looking. My hair was now a dirty blond, but still wavy, and down to my chin. My skin, which was now translucently pale, slightly glowed under the luminescent lights in the restroom. I was stronger, I could tell, but I kept in under control easily. I was also pretty fast, and I controlled myself not to go as fast as I wanted to. I also had purplish bruises under my eyes, like I hadn't slept in weeks and my once blue eyes were now a dark emerald green.

When I left the restaurant, I immediately ran as fast as I could to the forest. To my surprise, I got there in less than a minute even though the forest was hundreds of miles from Houston.

I thought for a few hours when after some thought, it clicked somewhere subconsciously in the back of my head. It was then that I realized what I was; a vampire. I didn't detest myself. I was actually relieved in a weird sort of way, although I thought that vampires sucked blood, maybe it was just a silly myth. I knew I couldn't go back to my family, they probably thought I was dead by now. I stayed in that forest for four days, just thinking.

Then I was giddy, I thought, _I can go find Olivia now!_ I was saying this over and over in my head.

I quickly went into the nearest town and "borrowed" a Mercedes. It's a good thing this car had tinted windows because if the windows were down, I would've been sparkling like a chandelier. I don't know why, but my body subconsciously told me to go north.

I drove for five days, thought for two, and finally stopped at a shitty motel the next day. I was in Washington, near a town called Port Angeles. I stayed in that motel for two weeks.

This is where we started. I should've eaten a week ago, but I need to remember. That day was perfect until she told me that she had to go.

_--Flashback--_

_We sitting in her room upstairs, watching T.V. and laying on the bed, her body on top of mine. _

_We weren't doing anything, though we both wanted to, she said that we couldn't until we were married. That would be two years; I had already told my parents that I wanted to marry Olivia and that I would ask her after graduation. _

_She turned towards me and said "I'm leaving in a few months. I have to go somewhere and I don't know when I can come back." _

_I looked at her incredulously, my eyes full of pain and sorrow. All I could manage was "Why?" _

"_I have to go visit some friends, I don't want to go, but I have to." She started to cry into my shoulder, and I held her tighter to my chest. Why did she have to go?! It was going so well! Maybe she doesn't love me any more._

"_I will **always** love you; don't ever think that I don't. Okay?" It was like she read my mind. _

"_I'll come to visit you then, every two weeks."_

"_No, you can't!" _

"_Why?" I was hurt, why didn't she want me to come and visit her?_

_She broke down crying into my shirt, but I didn't care. I just wanted her to stop crying. I couldn't bear to see her like this, in pain, her gorgeous features etched in sorrow. _

_That's when she told me everything. About herself, what she was to become, what would happen to her on her sixteenth birthday, where she was staying and who she was staying with. She told me that she couldn't see me anymore, because it would put everyone in danger. She didn't care about herself; she just wanted me to be safe. _

_--End Flashback--_

That's when it came to me. Where she was staying and who she was staying with.

She was in Forks, Washington, and she was staying with a family called the Cullen's.

Forks was only an hour away, and with my driving, I would be there in less than half of an hour. I immediately ran to my car, got in and drove straight to Forks.

When I got there, I went up to the first person I saw and asked them "Do you know where the Cullen's live, I'm a friend of the family and I forgot the map at home."

They gave me directions and it took me about ten minutes to get there. I got out of the car and took a few minutes to compose myself for what was going to happen. It was about 3:50 p.m. and I was getting hungry, but I ignored it.

I ran up to the door and knocked on it cautiously. A pixie-like girl with short black hair and pale skin like mine answered the door.

She asked "Hi, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, my name's T.J Mason, do you know where a girl named Olivia Swan is?" I asked this very anxiously.

She gasped and ran inside screaming "Olivia, someone's here to see you!"

A big burly guy with curly black hair and the same pale skin came to the door and said "Hey, I'm Emmett, do you want to come in and sit down?"

I came in, quickly sitting on the first couch I saw. I was so nervous, I was almost shaking.

The pixie-haired girl came back down, but this time she came back with someone else. She was gorgeous! She had platinum blond ringlets all around her exquisite face. She was about 5'11" with pale skin that had a slight rosy tint to it on her cheeks. She had a tall, svelte body type, and she had really nice, long legs. She looked so familiar. Her lips were a pretty pink and her eyes were a gorgeous amber. Just like the choker she was wearing. Her eyes…her eyes!

"Olivia?"

She did a double take when she saw me. "T.J?"

It all happened pretty fast after that. She ran to me with such speed it would put a racecar to shame, but that was nothing compared to how fast I was running to her. When we got to each other, I pulled her into the most passionate kiss I've ever given her. I didn't care that I knew other people were watching, I was just happy that she was in my arms again. She kissed me back and all my troubles melted away.

She started to cry and I held her closer to me. Then, she started to speak in between sobs of happiness.

"Oh god, I've missed you so much, you don't know how much I've missed your arms around me." I could feel the others leaving the room, so we just stood there until we decided to go sit on the couch. I carried her in my arms, and we stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

She fell asleep in my arms and that is when the others came back into room silently. A girl with brown hair smiled at me appreciatively, like I had just done her a big favor. Then a guy with bronzish hair that had his arm around her spoke to me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm T.J Mason, Olivia's boyfriend." Only the black-haired girl and the brown-haired girl smiled at me. The others just looked at me like I was crazy. The bronze-haired guy started to talk again.

"But you're a vampire."

"Yeah, so, I wasn't when I met her."

"How did you recognize her?" Emmett asked.

"Her eyes. Only my Olivia has those eyes." I smiled down at her sleeping form and kissed her forehead gently.

The brown-haired girl smiled at me again, and then she started to speak.

"Hi, I'm Bella, Olivia's cousin." Her chocolate brown eyes held respect for me, and she held her hand out for me to shake. The bronze-haired guy stood protectively in front of her, like he was waiting for me to do something to this girl that he obviously loved. He then growled at me for some reason.

"Why are you growling at me?"

"I'm making sure Bella is safe from you. I don't know what your diet is, but I'm not taking any chances."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you could bite her!"

"Why would I bite her?"

"Well, can't you smell her, she smells better than most humans."

"Humans? Are you guys vampires, too?"

"Yes."

"Well, I respect your protection for Bella, but I would never bite her, I would never bite anything. Not to mention, she doesn't smell like anything."

They looked at me dumbfounded, but since Bella was still holding her hand out, I took it and shook it.

"T.J Mason."

She smiled, but her boyfriend looked at me in shock.

"What did you say your last name was?" He said shakily.

"Mason." I replied.

That was when Olivia decided to wake up. She started to move in my arms, then she opened her eyes, and one by one, they came to look at me. I smiled down at her and thought _God, she's cute_.

She smiled back up at me and I heard a voice in my head.

_I think you're cute, too, T.J._

_You can talk to me in my mind?_

_Yup._ Then she pecked me on the cheek, giggled, and said "Mwah!" I chuckled; it was one of our games to do this.

The bronze-haired guy was still staring at me. Then, a blond-haired guy that looked about 25 came in with a caramel-haired girl. He didn't seem surprised that I was here, in fact, he looked pleased. He came and sat down on the couch with the girl.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme. This is my coven, and I am the head of it. What is your name?"

"I'm T.J Mason."

At the mention of my name he seemed surprised to hear it, like the bronze-haired guy was. Olivia was bouncing up and down in my lap in excitement.

"Why don't we make proper introductions? Everyone? Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

The big burly guy, Emmett, came up to me and held out his hand. He gave me a brotherly smile and said "I'm Emmett, like you know; it's nice to meet you T.J!"

I smiled back and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, too, Emmett."

The pixie-haired girl ran up to me and stuck out her hand. She smiled brilliantly at me and said "Hi! I'm Alice. It's so nice to finally meet you!"

I shook it and smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Alice."

The blond-haired girl just smiled at me and said "Hi, I'm Rosalie, Emmett's wife."

I nodded, and then a blond-haired guy came into view and said quietly "Hi, I'm Jasper, Alice's husband."

I nodded towards them, and then Bella came up to me. She hugged me slightly and said "Thank you. Anyway, as you know, I'm Bella, and this is Edward, my fiancé." She waved towards the bronze-haired guy who was still staring at me.

Then, Olivia decided it was her turn to speak. So she said a little loud "I'm hungry!"

Emmett started to laugh at her outburst, Alice giggled, and Bella just smiled.

The rest rolled their eyes, except for Carlisle and Esme. Esme smiled at me and said "Why don't we go feed Olivia and Bella, everyone?"

"Do you mind if I have something as well? I haven't eaten in a while."

She smiled and said "Not at all."

Olivia smacked my chest and glared at me. "What?"

"Why didn't you eat? I don't want you to die from starvation!" I smiled apologetically and replied "Well, I was trying to remember where you said you were staying, so I kind of forgot to eat."

She hugged and said "I forgive you, then. Now, come on! I'm starving!"

I chuckled as she dragged me from the living room to the kitchen. When we got there, it smelled delicious. When we sat down, I sat in a chair, and Olivia sat on my lap, Edward and Bella did the same thing on a chair next to us.

When Esme set the burgers and fries she had made down on the table, Olivia had it down in five bites. I laughed and she smiled sheepishly at me. Then I started eating, and I felt like there were eyes boring down into my back, watching me eat. I looked up and Edward was staring at me intently.

"What?"

"How can you eat normal food?"

"You mean you don't?"

"No, the rest of us drink the blood from animals."

"Oh, maybe I'm just weird. I mean when I figured out what I was a few weeks ago, I had started to think that all the stories about vampires were just stupid myths."

"They're not myths, they're true. You must be special, then. Do you have any powers?" Carlisle asked.

"None that I know of."

Olivia and Alice were bouncing up and down in their seat again. Jasper was trying to hold Alice down as was I with Olivia. We both saw what we were doing and started to laugh at each other. Emmett joined in and Rosalie and Bella giggled. I couldn't calm Olivia down, so I just held her down with my arm. She stayed as still as she could, but she was still pretty bouncy.

When we were done, we all went back to the living room.

"So, tell us about yourself, T.J, how did you become a vampire and how did you get to Forks?"

"Well, about two weeks after Olivia left, I was left wandering the streets I hope to find something to bring some excitement out in my life. When she left, I didn't really do anything. My parents let me stay home, they knew I loved Olivia, I had told them that after graduation, I would ask Olivia to marry me."

I was looking at Olivia as I said this, and she gave me a peck on the cheek and said to me in my mind, _I love you, you don't know how happy you've made me._

I smiled down at her and kissed her hair. _I love you, too, and you smell really good._

_Why, thank you, you smell good, too._

I went on with the story. "I was wandering the streets on the darker side of town; I wasn't really paying attention to anything other than my thoughts of Olivia. When I looked at my watch, it said it was just about after midnight. I heard a rustling in the back of the alley that I had just entered. I called out to see who was there. A man came out behind a dumpster, and he looked like he was glowing in the moonlight.

"He asked me to help him with some boxes, but when I went over to the other side, there were no boxes, just that guy. He lunged at me and started to suck my blood, I guess, but I never really saw. Then, a female vampire came and pulled him off me.

"They left me there, to die, but they didn't kill me, so I became a vampire. I didn't scream out, for fear of being found, I didn't want anyone else to get hurt or to find me and gather a crowd. For three days, I was in unbearable pain, I didn't know what was happening to me, and so I hid behind the dumpster."

Olivia clutched to me and the mention of me in pain I guess. She was silently crying, but I just held tighter and kissed her forehead.

"When the transformation was done, it was about three in the morning, so I went to a 24-hour place to get some food. I noticed that I was now stronger and faster, but I didn't really realize it until after I ate. When I went into the bathroom to clean some mud off of my shirt, I noticed my self in the mirror.

"I had totally changed. My skin was much paler, I had a bit more muscle, I was faster, my hair that was once brown was now blond, and my eyes had changed from a light blue to a deep emerald green. I ran to the forest after paying, knowing I was not human anymore. I could see and hear everything, but unlike you guys, humans don't smell appetizing to me, the smell more like, I don't know, daisies, nice, but in no way appealing like that.

"I spent about four days in the woods, thinking about what I could be. I mean, I knew I wasn't human, but I didn't have any traits that could lead me to anything specific. Something, I don't know what, but something clicked in my head on the third day and told me that I was a vampire."

Olivia was looking up at me, curiosity in those gorgeous amber eyes that she had. She was tracing patterns of butterflies and rainbows on my chest absentmindedly. I chuckled and she giggled at herself.

"On the fourth day, I realized that now that I was this creature, I could go and look for Olivia. So I went to the nearest town, and "borrowed" a Mercedes." I then looked to Olivia and said "Remind me to get a car when we go to Seattle, okay?"

"No problem. What dealership?"

I thought for a moment. A 2007 Mustang would be nice, although I did miss my Porsche. She laughed at my thoughts.

"So you want a 'Stang, or do you miss your Porsche already?" She asked with a wink.

"You had a Porsche?" Edward asked with a laugh.

Olivia answered for me. "Oh yeah, the guys at school used to drool all over it. Well, that is until I got my car."

"I do admire your car though; it's faster than that Mercedes I stole. I like the paint job, too."

"Enough about my car, what car do you want to get this weekend, my car's a little ostentatious for Forks High kids, they'll be drooling over it the minute I pull up. I'd much rather they drool over yours."

"Why don't you two just ride in my car?" Edward asked.

"Because it doesn't fit in with our story. Duh." Olivia replied.

"And what is our story?"

"We're cousins from different sides of the family, me from Esme's side, you from Carlisle's, since you guys look similar. We've come to see Alice and Edward graduate."

"Hmmm…Does that mean I can kiss you in public?" I grinned wolfishly.

"Maybe, if you behave." She replied mischievously.

"And if I don't?"

"Well, I guess you'll have to find that out on your own."

She started to stare off into space for a while, so I told the rest of my story to Carlisle, Edward, and Bella. The others had gone upstairs or were in the kitchen. When I finished, Edward took Bella home, and Carlisle went to be with Esme. That left me alone with my Olivia, not that I minded.

"Do you want to go see our room?"

"_Our_? You mean I'm staying?" I was practically giddy with excitement.

"Of course you're staying, I love you, and you're never ever leaving me, and I'll never ever leave you again."

She led me up to our room, and when I saw what it looked like, I smiled. It was based on memorabilia and comic book characters, a favorite of mine and hers. She had all our instruments on one side of the room, except for the guitar I had given to her for Christmas; that was on her couch. The walls were a superman blue and covered in modern portraits of famous singers, groups, and comic book heroes. I loved this room. She sensed this and said "I take it that you like it?"

"Yes." I smiled and kissed her. It was soft at first, but quickly grew more passionate and needy. I snaked my arms around her waist, and she threw her arms around my neck pulling me closer. Then, her legs wrapped around my waist. I traced my fingers over her body, slowly, from her hips to her breasts.

She got down and started to push me on to the bed. She smiled devilishly and pushed me once more, and I fell on the bed.

She straddled me and started to kiss me again. I rolled over and was now on top of her. I started to take her shirt off, and she helped. Once it was off, I started to kiss her again. She pouted and tugged at my shirt. I chuckled and took it off for her. We started to kiss again, more urgently, and soon our pants were off.

She was in her bra and underwear and I was in my boxers. When I took off her pants I smiled, she was wearing little boy's underwear. You know, the kind that has Spider-Man and Elmo on them? Well, hers just happened to have Cookie Monster on them. How she can fit in those, I'll never know, but they are pretty cute on her.

She stopped us, pulling back from my kiss. Then she blew into the air and cold air came out. That was weird. She got out of my lap, and got a glass of water that had been there since this afternoon.

"T.J", she said holding the glass up to my face, "breathe into this glass."

I did so, and the water immediately turned to ice. I was shocked, but she seemed pretty cool about it.

"Think about fire, T.J. Hold up your hand, think about fire, and snap your fingers."

When I did what she said, fire came out at my fingertips. An idea came to my mind. I grabbed one of her plotted flower plants, a tulip plant, and concentrated on making the buds bloom. They did this, and Olivia smiled brilliantly at me.

"Get dressed at meet me downstairs." She was already dressed in short-shorts, a tank top, tube socks and the Chucks I gave her with all the hearts on it.

While I was getting dressed, I thought about Olivia. She was perfect in every way, and I would never be without her again.

I ran down stairs, and came to see that everyone else in the family, except for Edward and Bella was there. They all looked at me and Olivia expectantly.

"Everyone, we found out what T.J's power is. He's an Elemental." She said this with so much excitement, that she was almost jumping up and down in excitement. I went over to her and held her by the waist so that she couldn't get too excited. She scowled at me playfully and I growled playfully back at her.

Carlisle spoke up then. "Would you like to demonstrate your powers to us?"

"Sure, why not."

I showed them each one of the elements, though the wind element was my favorite. I showed them by knocking Emmett down with just a wave of my hand. Alice and Olivia giggled uncontrollably.

This is my family, now. I will stay with them forever.


	6. A Hike in the Woods

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

_Olivia POV_

Oh my God!!! T.J is here!!

I found out that the nap I took after T.J had gotten here was the last time I would sleep, but that's okay with me, I miss all the good stuff while I'm asleep.

The next day, I was excited; I was going to school a whole different person almost, and it was with T.J. T.J is like my opposite almost; I'm hyper, he's mellow. I like quirky clothes, he likes simple clothes. I like to run for fun, he'd rather we play a sport with an actual goal at the end. It's been like that since we've met each other. He's gorgeous. With blond hair, chiseled muscles, dark emerald eyes and flawless skin, he was perfect. I don't know how I snagged him.

On the way to school, we held hands and talked about music. We kissed a bit and I traced patterns into his hand. I let T.J drive today, he would be driving us for the next few weeks, and this weekend, we would get him his own car.

When we got to the school, we walked to the front office holding hands. Inside, a woman with red hair was sitting at a desk reading a romance novel. I walked up to the desk, towing T.J, my hand in his, my new platinum blond curls bouncing up and down, and cleared my throat.

When she looked up, she was startled to see me and T.J there. I guess we didn't make enough noise when we walked in the door.

"How can I help you?"

"Um, I'm Olivia Hale and he's T.J Cullen. We're here to spend a few weeks in school before our cousins' graduation."

"Oh yes, Dr. Cullen called earlier yesterday to say that you two would be coming. Here are your schedules, and if you would bring these slips back at the end of the day with signatures from all of your teachers. My name is Ms. Cope and if you need anything you can come here anytime."

I smiled brilliantly at her. She was very nice. "Thank you, Ms. Cope."

She smiled back and said "Have a nice day!"

"We will."

When we were out of the building, T.J said "So are you going to have a good day, with me in only four of your classes?" He asked this and chuckled.

"Hey, it's more than we had together in Houston." I knelt down to tie my Chucks that T.J had given me. I had decided on a button-down white long-sleeved shirt with an argyle sweater vest over it. I had uniform roll-up shorts and I was also wearing tube socks with blue stripes. I also had an argyle head band to hold up my platinum curls. All in all, a very cute and fun outfit.

Alice had rushed to the mall to get T.J out of the clothes that he had been wearing for a month and a half. He was wearing a button-down white long-sleeved shirt, but he had rolled his sleeves up so that you could see his muscular biceps. He had a pair of stone-washed jeans on and was wearing the Chucks I had bought him; his had Marvel comic book characters all over them.

My curls swirled in my face as T.J spun me towards him and swept me down into one of our Hollywood kisses. I giggled, and he kissed me again. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. When we went back to the parking lot, other people were starting to show up, and Edward, Bella, and Alice were there.

We went over to them and Alice came up and hugged me. "You look so cute today, I love your socks."

"Why thank you." I giggled and she did as well. Edward was still looking at T.J.

"Why do you keep staring at T.J, Edward?"

"I have a feeling…" He trailed off into thought. I heard the word _Mason_ in his mind. Then it hit me…

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" Bella and Alice exclaimed at the same time.

"Edward is T.J's great-great-great uncle!" I said this proud of myself for figuring it out.

"How?" Bella's curiosity was dripping in her soft voice.

"Well, they have the same last name, his eyes turned green when he was changed, and plus, Edward has an older brother."

"He does?" They asked me, except for Edward who was remembering his past.

"Yes, I do, his name is Jonathan. He was away at college when I was in the hospital."

"Wasn't your great-great grandfather's name Jonathan?"

"Yeah, it was, that's kind of weird, though. No offense, it's just that we look nothing alike, when I was human, my hair was brown."

"So was Jonathan's."

"Oh, well then, how's it hangin' Uncle Eddie?"

As the bell rang, he rolled his eyes, and we walked to our classes. I walked to my homeroom, and went to the front of the class to tell the teacher that it was first day and that I'd be staying for the rest of the year.

I could feel the stares boring into my back. Lustful ones from the guys, jealous ones from the girls. I was used to all this, but I did feel a bit lonely not knowing anyone. A girl came up to me after the bell rang and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Charlotte Dawson, what's yours?" She smiled at me. I smiled back at her and replied "My name is Olivia Hale. It's nice to meet you."

"What's your next class?"

"Um, Chemistry with Banner."

She seemed disappointed at this. "Oh, well, I have English so maybe I'll see you in one of your other classes."

"Oh well, that's okay, I mean I'll probably see you around campus, but until then, you can call me Livvy." I smiled genuinely at her and she smiled back.

I turned to leave, but she called me right before I left. "Livvy!"

"Yes?"

"You can call me Charly."

I smiled and yelled back "Bye, Charly!"

I walked to Chemistry. It was one of the classes that I had with T.J, so I was excited. When I reached the classroom, I was swept into a very passionate kiss, I even got to stick my tongue in his mouth, but before we got too crazy, T.J pulled back and snagged me with his arms around my waist.

"I'm guessing you missed me?" I said flirtatiously, and giggled. He only nodded as he ran his nose from my neck to my shoulder.

We walked into class like that and got quite a few stares. We walked up to Mr. Banner; T.J had his arm around my waist. God, I don't know how I lived without him for two months. We gave him our slips to sign and he sent us to a lab table that was empty.

I projected my thoughts into his head.

_Yay! We're going to be lab partners!_

He chuckled at this and kissed my neck for a second. The class passed by quickly, and when the bell rang, the inevitable happened.

"Hi my name is Mark, would you go out with me?" He had a hopeful grin on his face. His body size was just under mine, he had black hair and grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I'm taken." I pointed at T.J while I said this. He had a sad expression on his face as he walked away. His thoughts were still hopeful, though. _Man, it figures that a hot girl like her would already have a boyfriend. Maybe I can get her to go out with me some way or another._

I rolled my eyes at his thoughts, like I would ever leave T.J for him. We had our next class together. I smiled as he twirled me around and kissed me again.

I giggled softly. The next three periods passed quickly, and before I knew it, it was lunch time. T.J told me that four girls had asked him out already, but I beat him by three. He only pouted, and held me closer for a kiss.

When we were done with our little make-out session, we walked to the cafeteria, all eyes on us. We got to the lunch, and I bought twice as much food as T.J did, as always.

When we went to go sit down at the table Alice, Edward, and Bella were sitting at, a baby-faced guy with blond hair came up to me and T.J.

"Hi, my name's Mike Newton, would you like to come sit down at our table? We have a seat open." He smiled at me, as he raked his eyes over my body. You could so totally tell that he was a B.M.O.C. you know; a big man on campus, but that didn't make me want him more than T.J, which was what T.J was when I met him. T.J growled slightly, only low enough for a vampire to hear. Then he started to kiss my neck. So as not to be rude to Mike, I replied.

"Sorry, Mike, but I told my family and my boyfriend that I would go sit with them."

He looked a bit pissed off that T.J was kissing me still, but I was thoroughly enjoying it. When we got to the table, I noticed that the Mike guy was still staring at me.

"So is Newton, pissing you off, too?" Edward angrily asked T.J.

"He is an asshole, did you see the way he looked at her?! I can't believe the way he was acting. If he ever tries anything, anything at all…" He trailed off as he sat down on the bench. I plopped down on his lap, and he and Edward growled at Mike's thoughts. Bella, Alice, and I just giggled.

"That kid is really getting on my nerves." Edward said this as he pulled Bella closer, as did T.J to me.

"How can you eat all that food? You have more food than T.J!" Bella said this, amazed at my appetite. Many girls were amazed at how I kept my flawless figure while eating more than my boyfriend and that was saying a lot. He was a jock, and jocks ate A LOT.

I giggled and T.J answered for me. "She's always eaten more than me, I don't care."

As usual, I was done eating before anyone else, but I just turned around in T.J's lap, straddling him, and started to play with his hair. We sat like this until I was bored, so we got up, dumped our trays, and then, with all eyes on us, he gave me a Hollywood kiss, right there in the middle of the cafeteria, showing every guy that I was taken.

I giggled as we pulled away from each other, and as we left the cafeteria, he snaked his arm around my waist. When we got outside and saw that no one was in sight, we immediately ran off the giant oak tree that was off to the side of the school. When we got there, I pushed T.J up against the tree and we started to make-out.

His hands ran up and down my body, making me shiver slightly, but when he started to tug at my shirt, I pushed him into the woods. When we were in deep enough so that no one would hear us or come upon us, I immediately started to unbutton his shirt. He took off my sweater vest and started to unbutton my shirt as well.

When we finally had the shirts up and off, I pushed him up into the tree again. It whined in protest to having two indestructible, mythological creatures pushed up against it. Then, T.J picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Soon, we were on the grassy forest floor.

I was starting to unbutton his jeans, and my shorts were already off. He quickly helped me in taking off his jeans, and then went back to kissing me. When he pressed up against me, I let out a moan of pleasure. Not a loud one, but loud enough for T.J to hear.

Soon, all of our clothes were off, and we were lying in each other's arms, panting.

"Wow." It was all I could say, I mean, I had said I would wait till marriage, but it's not like I was going to be with anyone other than T.J.

He smiled at me, and pulled me closer. He started to kiss my neck, but thankfully wasn't going to give me a hickey.

I heard the bell ring, and I slowly got up. T.J whimpered and I told him in his mind that we should get back for last period. We put our clothes on and stealthily made it back to the school without anyone noticing we were gone. I told T.J that I would block his thoughts so that Edward couldn't hear about our little "hike" in the woods.

The rest of the day went uneventfully, but Charly was in my last class, Gym. When we went to my car, a large crowd of boys were ogling it and caressing its curves, and then they started to ogle me when I got in the car. T.J growled, but I just rolled my eyes. When we got home, we went back up to our room, and worked on music. I played my guitar, while T.J wrote some new songs.

I sighed. I missed our band, my friends, my dad, but it was okay now, I geuss. I had a new family and they loved me, not to mention I had T.J by my side.

T.J heard my sighing and came over to me. He picked me up, sat down where I was sitting, and placed me in his lap.

"You okay?" He asked. He always knew when something was wrong. I didn't want to tell him about missing the others, so I brought up something else.

"Why did you get mad at that Mike guy for staring at me? I mean, guys from Strake always looked at me like that and you never got jealous."

He stared at me, thinking, unconsciously stroking my cheek and kissing my hair.

"Well, I'm not really sure, and besides if you had heard that guys thoughts-"

I cut him off. "Wait, you could hear his thoughts?" I asked. I was excited, he had another power!

"Yeah, I guess that means I have a new power!"

I was so glad for him that I started to kiss him. It started out as a simple kiss, but soon proceeded to become passionate and needy. We were soon laying on the couch, him on top me. I had my legs around his waist, and he had his hand gripping my upper thigh. We would have gone into taking-our-clothes-off mode, but there was a knock on the door.

We quickly fixed ourselves so that, I was sitting on the couch in our room, playing with his hair, while he was laying down, his head on my lap and we were both watching T.V.

Once we were situated, I said "Come on in."


	7. Eddie's Lesson in Dancing

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

_Edward POV_

Olivia and I have been practicing music, and composing some songs. She's really cool, and her musical abilities are far from bad, but now that T.J's back, I can see that she's happier with him. It has been a week since graduation, and a week until the wedding.

I'm happy for her. I'm glad she's found someone like I've found Bella. I've seen the way he looks at her. The way they have games and things to make love even more fun. I'm just having problems with controlling myself around Bella.

Not in the bad way, her blood hardly bothers me anymore. It's just that ever since that day I had first met her, she's been so beautiful. It doesn't help that we're finally sharing a room and Alice and Olivia like to try out sexy pajamas on her either. Sometimes, I cross over our boundaries, but then I remember that I could hurt Bella, if I cross the line and touch her too hastily.

All this sexual tension has made me frustrated, that sometimes I can't even think straight anymore.

I've been sitting in my room for about an hour, listening to music and waiting for Alice and Rosalie to bring Bella back from shopping. She went with Rosalie, Esme, and Alice. Olivia decided to stay home and watch the football game with Emmett and Jasper. T.J is in his and Olivia's room, writing songs, and thinking about drum sets that he's been wanting for a while, and Carlisle is at the hospital.

Olivia's always been really cool about everything. She likes to shop, almost as much as Alice, but she likes to beat Emmett in football, and tackle him to the ground in the mud. She likes composing and writing music with me and T.J, but she also likes to cook, and Bella says that it's even better than mine.

I want this feeling to go away, but it won't, so I'm going to go downstairs and watch the game with Emmett, Jasper, and Olivia.

When I walked down the stairs into the living room, I heard a loud cheer coming from Olivia. She's always been very enthusiastic. I can't read her thoughts unless she lets me, but that's not really that often.

When I sat down on the couch next to Jasper, I felt him squirm next to me. What was with him? Was it something that I did? Emmett wasn't his normal self; he was sitting on the other side of Jasper. This made Jasper squirm even more. All of a sudden, Olivia burst out laughing. She couldn't stop herself from falling on the floor and clutching her sides.

T.J had just come down stairs, and was looking at Olivia quizzically. He gave me a look that said 'what's with her?', and I just shrugged.

"I feel so sorry for you, Jasper." She finally said.

"Why?" Emmett, T.J, and I all asked.

"Are you sure you want to hear it? It might embarrass you to no end, with me being a girl and all."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Um, Jasper, would you like to tell them these things that you are feeling from them right now?"

I was very confused. What is she talking about?

Jasper looked kind of embarrassed. She nudged him with her leg, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jasper said.

"Hurry up, it'll feel awkward to you guys if I tell them, it's easier if you go along."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked in frustration.

"Are you going to tell or not Jasper? Because I'm going to say if you won't."

"You can tell them, I'm not going to."

"Okay, you guys, think about it. What has been bugging you guys for a while?"

We all looked confused, especially me and Emmett.

"Emmett, what happened a week ago, in the garage?"

"Me and Rose got in a fight."

"Precisely, and since you've been in that fight with her have you been forgiven?"

"No."

"Well, that's the first piece of the puzzle. Edward, you've been frustrated for a while, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now the two pieces together, and what do you guys have in common?"

Okay, I was seriously confused right now. What was she talking about? Emmett was having the same thoughts as me.

"You guys seriously don't know what I'm talking about?" She looked annoyed yet amused.

Both me and Emmett shook our heads.

"Okay, what DOESN'T happen when Emmett and Rose are fighting? Think about it."

Then a disgusted face came upon her features and she gagged.

"Don't think about it that hard, Emmett. I swear, you're almost as bad as the teenage boys in high school. You should hear what goes on in their minds; all they think about is sex."

Then it clicked, if I could've blushed, I would've. Now I understand what she's talking about. Poor Jasper, feeling my sexual tension.

"Emmett, do you get it now?"

He shook his head.

"Um, maybe you should make up with Rose, so that at least you can stop feeling sexual tension."

He finally understood, and he was really embarrassed. Jasper could feel this and he started to laugh his ass off on the floor. T.J was down there, too. He had gotten what she was talking about before I did.

That was when the girls decided to come home. They were all laughing and carrying loads of shopping bags. When they saw T.J and Jasper on the ground laughing, Olivia standing up lecturing us, and Emmett and me sitting on the couch feeling pretty embarrassed, they all looked at us confused, except for Alice.

She and Olivia then started to laugh at us. I knew it was at us because she probably had a vision about it. The others stared at her incredulously, their stares wanting an explanation.

Then they all started laughing, well, Esme did. Bella blushed bright red, and Rosalie looked down.

I stood up. "Why did you tell them?" I pleaded.

"Because, they all wanted an explanation. I can't just not tell them when Alice and I know."

Then she turned to Alice and said "By the way, did you get those things I told you to get? Because the plan won't work if you didn't buy them."

"What plan?" Jasper asked, now off the floor and not laughing.

I couldn't figure it out because Olivia was blocking all the girls' thoughts.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out." She winked at T.J, he was probably in on this, too, but when I tried to read his mind, he was just as confused as I was.

They then ran upstairs to Alice's room, and locked the door.

_Alice POV_

We went up to my room and locked the door. I felt bad for Jasper though, he had to deal with sexual tension from those two.

We were going to a club called _Moonlight_. That's the surprise for the boys, but we're not going to tell them until we were all looking like goddesses.

We all had bought new outfits, I had seen Olivia's in a vision, so she didn't need to come, so she would stay at home and distract the boys.

We all spent at least an hour on hair and make-up, and then we put our outfits on. I must say, we all looked shockingly beautiful.

Rosalie was stunning. She had gotten a dress that was pale pink. It was form fitting with a corset type top that had spaghetti straps and a flared-out handkerchief mini skirt. It was covered in sequins and she had shiny pink stilettos that were clasped to her ankles with little bows to accompany it. Her hair was down, but with the dress, it made it look gorgeous. Emmett was sure to drool over her.

Olivia was simply gorgeous tonight. She a light green dress on that I had seen in a vision of her at the club. It draped across her tall form, expressing all of the curves she had. It was strapless, and skirt part of the dress was a mini, yet slightly slanted, sexily showing more of one of her legs than the other. It had a cute design of a butterfly on the back. She had silver stilettos that strapped elegantly around each ankle, revealing a cute cherry tattoo. Her platinum curls were left alone because nothing could be done to make it look better. T.J wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her.

Bella looked elegant and beautiful. She had a dark blue dress on. It had a corset top with a tight fitting mini skirt bottom. It fit her nicely showing all of her curves and giving her some defined cleavage. It was decorated with lace and bows, and it contrasted beautifully with her skin tone. It too was strapless, but the skirt part was shorter and made her figure stand out. She was wearing dark blue stilettos. She had gotten over her fear of high heels, and I taught her how to walk and dance in them without tripping or falling. Plus, she said that it made her look taller and with longer legs. Edward was going to faint from just seeing her.

I rather liked my dress. It was black with spaghetti straps, and the skirt was a-line, but mini. It was covered in glitterand had a lacy fringe at the bottom. It gave me some cleavage, and showed my legs off. I wore some black stilettos that were glittery to match my dress, and they were strapped around my ankles. I hope Jasper likes it.

_Olivia POV_

We looked awesome. We were going to _Moonlight_ because Bella had never gone dancing at a club before.

I had to figure out how to tell the guys to get dressed for a club without showing them my outfit or telling them where we are going.

"Alice, how should I tell the guys to get dressed?"

She thought for a moment while fixing Bella's hair.

"Tell them in their minds, that way they don't see you, and you can threaten them if they don't listen."

I laughed. "That's a great idea."

So I contacted them in their minds.

_Hey guys._

_Yeah Olivia?_

_Can you guys get dressed? We're going to a special place. _

_Where? _

_Uh-uh, no way. I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise. _

_Please? _

_Nope, now get dressed before something magically happens to…_

_Okay, okay! We'll get dressed! Is it formal?_

_No, just put on some cool clothes and you'll see where we're going. _

"Okay, I told the guys, and they're getting dressed as we speak."

"Good." All three of them said, and we all giggled.

After about ten minutes, Edward said they were all ready.

"Okay, we're coming down!" I called down the stairs.

And we walked down the stairs to our men.

_T.J POV_

"Okay, we're coming down!" Olivia called down the stairs.

I wondered what we were going to do.

That was when they came down the stairs. They were all beautiful, of course, but I only had eyes for Olivia.

She was wearing my favorite color on her, light green. The dress emphasized all her curves, and it was strapless. Her heels made her legs look even longer, and the tattoo on her ankle was sexy, even though it was fake. Her dress showed a good amount of leg, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

She walked towards me, and I immediately took her in for a Hollywood kiss. She giggled and kissed me again.

"You look gorgeous. I love you, Liv."

She giggled. "I love you, too, Teej."

_Jasper POV_

When Alice came down the stairs, I couldn't keep my eyes off her, so I went over there and I kissed her, just because I couldn't help myself.

Her dress was gorgeous, but it was nothing compared to her, it gave her more curves, and the dress showed a lot of skin.

She kissed me back and giggled and I held her in my arms.

_Emmett POV_

When Rosalie came down, I was stunned. She looked even more beautiful than normal. I couldn't help but rush toward her and kiss her hard on the lips. Of course, this made me think about other things…

"Emmett!" Olivia and Edward yelled.

"Sorry." Of course I wasn't sorry, but I couldn't help it. That's just the way Rose made me feel.

Pink looked great with her skin and hair. I would have to remember to tell her that.

_Edward POV_

When Bella walked down, without tripping, I was stunned.

She was so beautiful. She was wearing a dress that hugged her body and made me drool.

It was blue, strapless, short, and very revealing. I loved it. When she moved towards me, I ran towards her and swept her into a passionate kiss, but stopped as not to hurt her.

She blushed, making her even more beautiful, if that was possible, and Olivia spoke up.

"We're going!! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" She yelled.

"Bye! Have fun!" They both yelled back.

The rest of us laughed and we all went out to our cars. Alice and Jasper went to her Turbo, Rose and Emmett went to her M3, and T.J, Olivia, Bella and I went to Olivia's Lotus.

When we all got in, T.J and I started to question Bella and Olivia about where we were going. They shook their heads and refused to tell us anything, since it was a surprise.

I began to smolder my eyes and dazzle Bella, but just as I was about to get an answer, she was stopped.

"Bella!" Olivia exclaimed.

"What?" She said, coming out of her daze.

"You were about to tell him!" She said this as she glared at me. I smiled innocently, and Bella smacked my arm.

Soon, we got to the place where the girls were taking us to. It was a nightclub called _Moonlight_. We all walked inside, the girls were let in for free by the bouncers, and us guys were let in for free by the girls with 'The List'.

Immediately after we stepped inside, 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls came on, and Olivia grabbed T.J by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the dance floor. They started grinding with such intensity it shocked all of us, and it looked like they had done this before.

Olivia noticed that we weren't coming to dance with them, so she stopped grinding with T.J. He looked disappointed for obvious reasons, but he followed her back to us. She looked at us like we were crazy.

"Why aren't you guys dancing?" She yelled at us over the loud music.

The girls answered for us. "We don't know how." They yelled back. They looked kind of disappointed that they didn't know how to dance like that.

"Oh! Is that it? I can teach you how to dance!"

Their faces lit up. "Really?"

"Of course! Come over here!"

They went back to the dance floor, and she started to whisper in each of their ears how to dance. Then, they did something that I would never thought they would do.

They started to grind with each other. Olivia took each Rosalie, Alice, and Bella and held her hands on their hips and grinded with them. All of us guys, except T.J, had their mouths hanging open. Even though we thought it a little odd, we all thought it was incredibly sexy. The way each of them moved their hips in time with the music was exceptionally seductive.

When they were done with their 'lessons', they came back to us, and we all looked at them stupidly and in a daze.

Olivia saw our expressions and asked what the matter was, and soon we were all headed towards the dance floor, but before we got there, Olivia gasped.

"What?" T.J asked now worried.

"I forgot to teach them how to sandwich!" T.J stared at her in shock.

"Are you sure you want to teach them?" He asked.

"Of course I want to! I should teach them everything, and that includes sandwiching."

"If you insist." She shrieked in delight and told us to go stand next to the dance floor for a second and she dragged the girls to the dance floor to show them how to sandwich.

"What's sandwiching?" I asked totally confused.

"Watch them and you'll see." He said already watching Olivia intently.

What I saw shocked me even more than what she had taught them earlier.

They were ALL grinding with each other! The DJ had put another song on, 'Say It Right' by Nelly Furtado, and they started to sway with the music, having fun and laughing as they grinded with each other.

All of our mouths were hanging wide open as they danced until the song ended.

They came back to us, laughing with linked arms as they walked toward us. Our mouths were still hanging open so when Bella came over to me, I felt her close my mouth.

"I'm guessing that you liked our dancing?" She asked with a sly smile.

All I could do was nod and smile sheepishly. Olivia, Alice, and Rosalie had already pulled T.J, Jasper, and Emmett onto the dance floor, and they were almost dancing as well as Olivia and T.J could.

I had no idea that Olivia could be so sexual, but that was nothing compared to what was happening now. Bella had dragged me onto the dance floor, and had started to grind with me.

At first I was shocked, but then, I relaxed, and started to dance with Bella along to the song the DJ had just put on, 'My Love' by Justin Timberlake.

It was so easy to touch her the way I wanted to now, but I know that I couldn't really do that until she was turned. She was still so fragile, but right now my body had other plans. I loved to hold her in my arms; it was like she fit perfectly into them.

The way she was moving her hips against mine was so sexy, I just couldn't keep my hands off her. My hands, like all the other males in my family, had strayed to the lowest part of her hips. At first she blushed furiously, and I chuckled, but after awhile we got into the motion of it, so she turned around to face me.

I would really have to thank Olivia and Alice later for this. Once the song ended, we all went and got into a giant booth to relax for awhile. After about twenty minutes, 'The Sweet Escape' by Gwen Stefani came on, and Olivia said that she HAD to dance to it, so she dragged Rosalie, Bella, and Alice with her.

Watching them dance together made me sort of happy. All of them looked like they were having the time of their lives.

Once the song ended, they came back to the booth to sit with us, meaning to sit on us. Bella sat on my lap, and due to all the dancing we had been doing, started to doze off. I told this to Olivia in her head and she said to everyone that T.J, Bella, I and she were going to head home. They all nodded and headed off towards the dance floor again.

I carried Bella to Olivia's car and when we got to the house carried her up the stairs to our room, where she slept until morning came.


	8. A Party and Some Other Things

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

_Bella POV_

Today was the day. The day that I was going to start my transformation. Edward has been more supportive, and only recently have I found out why, but that will change VERY soon.

I was sitting on our bed, in our room, waiting while he went hunting so as not to kill me. I was reading and listening to music, but soon enough I heard frantic footsteps outside the door.

My angel came in and picked me up in his arms kissing me passionately. Then he asked the question I had been waiting for.

"Are you ready?"

I only nodded and he quickly set me on the bed. He called Carlisle in, who quickly came, and knelt down next to me. Then he moved the hair from my neck said "I love you", and bit down.

I didn't scream although it hurt. I didn't want to make Edward feel bad for doing this at all. I heard someone else come into the room, and soon enough, I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I woke up, everything was much clearer. The once mellow shades of gold and cream were now much more vibrant than I expected. I could hear everything, from a chipmunk outside to footsteps downstairs.

I realized I was alone in me and Edward's room, but I knew he was just waiting somewhere in the house. I heard footsteps near the door, and smelt the scent of an angel.

When Edward came in and saw me, he was in a daze, as if I were dazzling him just by looking at me. I smiled and I heard his breathing hitch in his throat.

He quickly came over and swept me up into his arms and into the most passionate kiss that he had ever given me. I quickly kissed him back, but then we had to stop when we heard footsteps in our room.

We stopped the kiss and turned around to see Alice and Jasper, trying to hold in their laughter from walking in on us. Edward set me down on the ground just as Alice ran over to give me a bone-crushing hug.

I hugged her back and then I hugged Jasper. Then I heard more footsteps, and I smelt the most delicious thing I've ever smelt, and there was a knawing sensation in the back of my throat. Then Olivia came in with T.J, and I pounced on her.

When I bit down on her arm, the whole room went quiet, but Olivia started to laugh. The rest all looked at her like she was crazy.

"I wouldn't start to suck on my arm if I were you." She said to me.

I quickly unhooked my teeth from her arm, and apologized, mortified with what I had done.

"It's actually perfectly normal, I'm supposed to smell good like that. I'd be surprised if you didn't attack me. It's very normal behavior, especially in newborns."

"But what about the mark?" I said still worried for her health.

"What mark?" When she finished saying this, I looked quickly over to where I had bitten her, only to find that was no mark, just like she had said.

I looked at her, dumbfounded as well as the rest of the people in the room. Alice then spoke up.

"Wait, why did you say not to suck on your arm if you were going to heal that quickly?"

"Because my 'blood' can sedate you. It can knock out a vampire, a werewolf, or pretty much any other mythical creature."

We stared at her, and I could tell the others had questions, but I wasn't going to bug her about it after what I did.

"Are you sure you're alright, Liv?" T.J asked. I could tell he wanted to inspect her arm but he just held her in his arms.

"I'm fine, Teej, don't go all Edward on me. You saw for yourself, there's not a mark and she didn't get any venom in me. Oh, and by the way, you guys should take her hunting; she's probably really thirsty right now; go look in the mirror, too."

I realized she was right when I felt the knawing in my throat again, but I really wanted to see myself, so I ran to the bathroom. When I saw myself in the mirror, I gasped.

I was gorgeous! My once brown locks were now a dirty blond and curled slightly at the ends. My lips were red and luscious and my eyes were…violet? I would have to ask about that later. I was taller, about 5' 7", and my skin was deathly pale. I had curves and my body was awesome! I remembered that I had to go hunting so I pulled Edward towards the door.

As Edward and I walked out of the house, I heard Olivia and Alice talking about something very discreet. I would have to ask them about that when we got back…

* * *

When we got home from hunting and other "activities" (making out for an hour), Edward said to head into the house and that I would see him in a few hours. I was confused to why he would do this, but I had a feeling it had to do with what Olivia and Alice were talking about this morning.

When I opened the door I was ambushed.

"Wooh!!! Bachelorette party!" Rose, Alice and Olivia screamed.

So THAT'S what's been going on. Well, now I know, this party is going to fun!

"Aww, thanks you guys!"

We sat down in front of the television and they started to hand me presents. The first one was from Olivia. It was a sexy outfit with a music theme; mainly, piano keys and music notes. I thanked her and moved on.

The next one was from Alice. I think it was clothing but it looked like a white baby doll top and…floss? Oh, it was a thong. Hmm. I'll have to think about if I want to where that or not.

The next one was from Rose. She had two boxes actually. The first one had a lacy corset and some boy shorts, but the next one kind of shocked me. There, in the box, was a pair of titanium handcuffs. I was shocked at first, but then I thought that they might become useful later.

When I was about to go to my room to put this stuff away, I was stopped by Olivia.

"Wait, Bella, there's one more thing we all want to give you." I gave her a confused look, but she just smiled that huge smile back. We walked over to the dining room where there were four outfits lined in a row on the huge table.

One was a captain's outfit. It had tiny little boy shorts, a tie-top with badges on it, and was complete with a hat that would make the outfit even more adorable.

The next one was a Playboy bunny outfit. It was a tiny little thing with a corset, matching panties, a fluffy tail and a pair of ears.

After that, there was a school girl outfit. It had a cut-off Oxford blouse that you could tie in the front, a TINY plaid skirt, and matching pigtail holders to go with it.

Lastly, there was an angel outfit. It had a cute little white top with white boy shorts and white wings to complete it. It was my favorite out of all of them. All of the outfits came with a little masquerade mask.

"What's all this for?" I asked them, still staring at the angel's outfit.

Olivia and Alice spoke up. "Well, you see, the boys are planning a little bachelor party for Edward."

Rose then spoke up. "I over heard them talking about it, and I told Olivia and Alice while you were still changing."

"So we devised a little plan to crash the boys' party." Alice said.

"That's why we got the outfits, Bella. Now, which one do you want? You can pick anyone you want." Olivia said.

I immediately grabbed the angel one, which is pretty ironic considering that Edward calls me his "angel".

"I call the captain one!" Olivia exclaimed with joyful delight.

"I want the school girl one." Rose said quickly.

"Sweet, I get to be a bunny!" Alice said jumping up and down.

We all laughed at our frantic callings of which outfit we were going to wear. Alice said the boys would be coming back soon, so we went upstairs into Alice's room, locking the door so we could devise our plan for tomorrow.

_Edward POV_

When I came home from getting the stuff that Emmett said we would need for tomorrow, I noticed that none of the girls were downstairs. They were all upstairs, in Alice's room.

When I tried to hear Alice's or Rose's minds, I found that Olivia was blocking them. Why would she be blocking their thoughts? They must be up to something, but what?

I will find out sooner or later…

* * *

They've been in that room since last night! What could they possibly be doing?! Jasper, Emmett, and T.J are just as bugged as I am about this. They all want to be with them, but they're still in there. I don't think I can stand another minute without Bella.

We all finally went to the door and banged on it impatiently.

"Let me see Bella!" I pleaded.

"NO!!" They all screamed, and then they giggled. What were they doing in there?

"Why?" T.J asked sincerely.

"Because, sweetie, we're all planning a big surprise for you guys!" Olivia answered. I could practically hear her smile.

"What is it?" We all asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you, would it?" Alice said.

"No, I guess not." Jasper said sulkily.

"Well, we'll see you guys this afternoon, kay?" This time it was Rosalie.

"But I want to see you now!" Emmett said in exasperation.

"Well, you'll just have to wait! We love you!" They all said this at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." We responded. This made them angry, and we knew it.

At lightening speed, all of them came out of Alice's room, ready to reprimand us for not say 'I love you' back to them. I was ready to yell at them, too, but when we saw what the girls were wearing, we quickly fell into an awed silence as we stared at our partners.

They were all wearing extremely short skirts, and the buttons to their button-up shirts were down so that they showed a good deal of cleavage. They were also wearing black high heels, making their legs look longer.

"'Yeah, yeah, whatever'? Is that all you can say to us? Maybe we shouldn't plan a surprise for you guys. I mean, that's the reason why we're dressed this way."

Those were the words that made all our mouths hang wide open. The surprise meant more of Bella dressing like this? We should've said I love you back! I wasn't the only one thinking this either.

"We're so sorry, we love you!" We all said at the same time. We desperately wanted to hold our partners in our arms. God knows I wanted Bella closer to me.

They all laughed at our desperation, but it was only Olivia that moved. She strutted her way over to T.J, wrapped her arms around his neck and started to whisper things into his ear so low that even I couldn't hear it.

As she talked to him, his eyes grew wider and wider. He kept pulling her closer and closer and just as he was about to pull her so that she wouldn't be able to escape, she walked out of his arms and toward the other girls.

His face was of great disappointment and shock. I guess we know the category of their little conversation.

Once he was out of his daze it was too late. They had already gone back into the room, and I could now distinctively hear some music in there, but it wasn't anything familiar to my ears.

"Don't' worry, Teej! I'll see you sooner than you think!" He visibly relaxed but you could tell he wanted her out of the room NOW.

With disappointed faces, we all went back downstairs when we remembered something.

"Oh shit, I forgot about the bachelor party!" Emmett exclaimed, though still quiet. The rest of the after noon was spent in preparations for my bachelor party.

* * *

It was two o'clock and it was time for the strippers to show up. At first, I didn't want any strippers, but Emmett insisted and said it was only tradition, and that it wouldn't be a real bachelor party if there weren't strippers there. So I had no choice, but to go along with it.

We were in my room, and we told Carlisle to send the girls up when they got to the house. Esme and the girls had gone out of Forks for shopping or something, so getting past them wouldn't be a problem.

We finally heard someone knock at the door at 2:15. We heard them come up the stairs and then, a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Emmett said in a giddy tone. He was ridiculously enthusiastic about this party.

When they came in we were stunned. There were four of them, and they all had perfect bodies. One was dressed in a ship captain's outfit, and was carrying a boom-box. Another was dressed in a school girl outfit and had some rope with her. There was another one dressed as a Playboy bunny and she had four handkerchiefs with her. The last one, who my eyes were transfixed on, was dressed as an angel and had four fold-up chairs with her.

They all had masks on though, so we couldn't see their faces. They started to set everything up for the party.

When they were done, they had the four chairs in a row and they each had a piece of rope and a handkerchief in their hands. They started to slowly walk over to us.

T.J had the one in the captain's outfit, Emmett had the school girl, Jasper had the bunny, and I had the angel.

The each started to push us into our seats that I now realized were placed behind us. We sat down, and they started to tie us to the chairs with the rope and gag us with the handkerchiefs. We knew we could easily break this, but we went along with it.

The one in the captain's outfit walked away from T.J who had a dazed look on his face as he watched her walk away. She turned on the boom-box and proceeded to walk over to T.J and sit down on his lap.

Before she started to her act, she called out to the others.

"Hey girls, we have a pair of virgins in the house. We should make this time special, for both of their sakes." I stared at her in shock; how did she know this? They all giggled, all except for the angel who was putting me in dazed state, at the moment. The one in the captain's outfit had leaned back down to T.J's ear.

Then, she whispered the most unexpected words I had heard that day. "I told you you'd see me sooner than you thought."

That snapped all of us out of our dazed states. The other girls looked toward her questioningly. She only nodded, and all the puzzle pieces were put together.

They each took off their masks, leaving us stunned. Under those masks were the female members of our family, whom we had thought to be shopping. Olivia, Alice, Rose, and Bella giggled at the expressions our faces had.

"You didn't think you could have a party this fun without us, did you?"

We sat there, dumbfounded. Then, Olivia spoke up again.

"So, Eddie-kins, do you like the outfit that we bought Bella?"

I looked at the outfit that I hadn't really looked at before. My eyes shot out of my sockets as I took a closer look at her outfit. She was very scantily clad and I couldn't help but drool. Some venom actually fell out of my mouth and landed on the carpet.

At first, I thought no one had seen that happen, but as soon as Olivia and Alice gasped and burst out laughing, I knew they had seen my actions.

"What?" Rose and Bella asked.

I pleaded to them with my eyes not to tell them, but they ignored me and told them anyway.

"Edward –gasp- just –giggle- drooled on the –gasp- carpet!" They continued to laugh at me as I hung my head in shame. What would Bella think of me now? Would she think me immature? Like some teenage boy? Would she still think of me as a gentlem-?

My train of thought was then interrupted as I noticed Bella was untying my gag. She was looking at me with loving eyes, nothing but love and possibly lust in those eyes.

When she had my gag off, she kissed me. The feel of her mouth on mine was extraordinary, but that was before she straddled me and stuck her tongue in my mouth. This was better than anything that I had ever experienced.

After months and months of holding back, letting it all go felt so good, so right. By now she had untied my hands from the back of the chair and I was holding her hips firmly against me. I could distantly sense when the others went out of the room to their own, but not really. I was too enthralled by Bella.

I led her to the bed we had put in the room, and I laid her down on it. She started to take off my shirt and let I her, never breaking the kiss. Suddenly, she got off the bed and stood up. I looked at her confused, but she just smiled at me and took off her halo, wings and shoes.

I smiled in understanding, and then she came over and started kissing me again, straddling my waist. She ran her fingers over my stomach and made her way down to the waist of my pants. She unbuckled the belt, threw it over her shoulder, and undid the button and zipper on my pants.

I quickly kicked them off and started to unhook the strapless bra she had been wearing. When it was off and on the floor, I now had her under me, while I was gripping her upper thigh.

Soon, her sexy panties and my boxers were discarded on the floor, and we were on the bed, panting heavily from the amazing experience we had just had.

I kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer to me, if that was possible, under the covers. She kissed my bare chest and rolled on top of me. My eyes widened in surprise as she trailed her hands over my chest and crawled up my body to kiss my lips deeply.

I immediately responded to the kiss by wrapping my arms around her slender waist and holding her there. As we made out, my hands traced her body up and down, and settled on her lower back. My eyes were closed but when they opened to look at Bella, I couldn't see her there. I could feel her, but I couldn't see her!

When I stopped kissing her, she propped herself up on my chest. Although I couldn't see her, I could feel her pushing her hands there.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She said with worry in her voice.

"Bella, I can't see you." I said as calmly as I could.

"What do you mean, you can't see me, I'm right here!" She exclaimed quietly.

"I mean, I can feel you, but I can't see you."

She was quiet for moment, but then I heard her gasp.

"Bella?" I said with concern evident in my voice.

"I'm invisible!" She whispered to me. My eyes widened in understandment. _Will she be able to turn visible?_ I thought.

"I don't know!" She said panic in her voice.

"You don't know what sweetie?"

"You just said 'Will she be able to turn visible?'!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, I did, I heard you!"

"No, I didn't, I was thinking that. Bella, try and focus on being visible."

She was silent for about another minute but then, she was there in my arms, like she should be. I hugged her tightly to my chest and kissed her forehead. We lay there for the rest of the evening, thinking about what she said. _She can hear my thoughts?_

"Yes." She simply said.


	9. I Have my Sister Back!

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

_Olivia POV_

I knew I was having a dream when I realized that I was flying. I was holding hands with someone who looked exactly like me. Not a clone, but a twin. Well, she didn't look _exactly_ like me. We were the same height, same body structure, same skin color, but she had black ringlets and her eyes were completely black except for a rim of blue and white around the irises.

I sort of realized why were able to fly. My twin had had wings on her back. Like her hair, they were a beautiful black. I looked down at our hands and my eyes caught something on her wrist.

It was sort of like a tattoo. It was a bunch of moons and stars in a flowy sort of way, like water, or the wind. Then I saw that I had a similar tattoo on my wrist. It was many suns, and they too flowed in an odd way. It was in a straight line, yet at some points, it would flare up, like a blazing fire.

I realized that we were going to land near a lake, so I prepared to land. When we did, I caught my partner looking at her reflection in the lake, so I did the same.

When I did, I was so shocked, I gasped loudly. I still had the same appearance, but I still had drastic changes. My eyes the most different. They were white. Like, completely, white, save for the unusual red-green rim around the edge of my irises.

When I felt something touch my ankle, and I looked down, I was even more shocked than with my eyes. I had two little white wings coming out of each of my ankles on both sides. Wings…coming out of my ankles. Oh my God!! I stood there, staring at my new found body parts, when I started to think.

_This is pretty cool. It's kind of like the Flash, except I'm a girl. I wonder if I can go really fast. I was the star on the track team at school._

I was going to keep on thinking along these lines, but another voice in my head interrupted my thoughts.

_So, I guess you're thinking this is pretty cool, too, huh?_

I realized it was coming from my twin. She, too, was staring her at her wings, and she was thinking along the same lines as me, but as soon as she spoke to me, I felt the dream ending. Soon, I was back at home, on me and T.J's bed, shaking from both excitement and fear.

I looked around the room and found that I was alone. When I saw my ankles and wrists though, I couldn't help myself. I screamed. T.J immediately came through the door, and soon everyone except for Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle, who had gone hunting, was in the room.

I was still shaking, and everyone, especially T.J, had worry and concern in their eyes. I had sort of become the baby of the family, and everyone was really over-protective of me.

In less than a second, T.J was holding me in his arms, whispering to me, trying to comfort me, and kissing my forehead and hair.

"Baby, what's wrong?" T.J asked in that voice he always used to calm me down.

I showed them all my wrists and ankles. They all gasped simultaneously when they saw the strange tattoos. The same bracelet kind of tattoos were on my wrists, looking exactly the same in my dream. On my ankles, there were tattoos of little white wings, instead of real ones.

"I fell asleep, and I had a dream." I said quietly, still confused and scared about what was happening to me.

They looked at me, silently urging me with their eyes, but their thoughts were frantic, and it threw me out of wack. Soon, I was clutching my head and whimpering in pain.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" T.J growled ferociously. They all stopped immediately. I clutched to him, and started to take deep breaths to try and calm myself. Eventually, I stopped shaking and started to talk again, gaining back the normalness in voice.

"I had a dream. In the dream I had a, a twin, kind of. She had the tattoos, too, except, hers were different colors, and her wings were on her back."

I realized I was only in my favorite pair of underwear (they had the teenage mutant ninja turtles on them) and a tight T-shirt, but T.J and the rest of them didn't care. I was a little uncomfortable, but getting slowly better.

"Alice?" I asked softly. She appeared at my side in an instant.

"Do you know what these mean?" I asked referring to the tattoos, I recently acquired. She shook her head sadly, as if she was disappointed in herself that she couldn't tell me more.

"Okay." T.J asked them politely to leave, so that he could comfort me appropriately. He laid down on the bed, and then pulled me on top of him, and started to rub my back while I still clutched to him like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm confused T.J, in the dream I had tattoos like this, but on my ankles, I had actual wings! And my eyes, my eyes."

"What happened to your eyes, baby?" T.J asked trying to soothe me.

"They were white."

He rolled us over so that he was on top of me, out his weight on his elbows. He breathed icy air all over my face so that the coolness could calm me down. I stared at him thru loving eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, Livvy, don't worry about it. I won't let _anything_ hurt you." He kissed my forehead and neck, but that wasn't enough for me. It was moments like this that remind me that I would die for this guy. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and concern in those eyes.

I couldn't hold back anymore, so I kissed him with all the love I could muster. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his tongue slid into my mouth and played with mine. We made out for awhile, but I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him, _now_.

I think he started to think along the same lines as me, because when he slid his hand up my tight T-shirt, I couldn't help but giggle. He smiled against my lips, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to play with his hair. As he slid my T-shirt off to reveal the sailor bra I had used yesterday, I started to pull his shirt off as well.

His hand had made its way down to my upper thigh, as he took off my special bra that tied in front with his teeth. He did it painfully slow. Once it was off, he started to kiss and caress my uncovered skin. I unbuckled his belt, undid his jeans, and he kicked them off.

I giggled again when he pulled down the little boy underwear that I'll always wear, and he growled seductively when I pulled down his boxers. By that time we were already panting, but it wasn't over yet…

* * *

When we were done, we went and took a shower together. I was still a little shaken up about the tattoo thing and the dream, so it was a long shower. T.J held me and kissed my new tattoos, showing me that he didn't care whether I had tattoos or not.

_I love you._

I smiled at his thought. He was always so caring and gentle with me.

_I love you, too._

He smiled right back, and then he held me close. I snuggled into him as the water ran down our skin. He loved me, and that was all I needed in this world.

After our shower, we got dressed, slowly, for me. I was thinking about the dream and what it meant, and T.J knew that. He was quiet while we got dressed, although he definitely knew how much space to give me. He had dressed very quickly and wrapped his arms around my waist while I got my clothes and pulled them on.

I had put on a tight blue t-shirt, some black pinstripe short-shorts, some fishnets, tube socks, and my regular black and white Converse that I had drawn all over. I had my platinum curls in two pigtails today, my amber heart necklace never leaving from around my neck.

It was a tradition that me and my best friend, Danielle, started. Danielle was like a twin to me, she always knew when something was wrong. The weird thing was we really did have a lot in common. We had the same birthday, same hair color, same height, and the same lightly tanned skin.

The only real difference was our eyes color. Her eyes were a dark emerald, and mine a light amber. I haven't seen her since I left Houston, and she had said that she was going out of town, too, but she didn't tell me where. She was my sister, my twin, and I feel like I'm missing part of myself, our bond was that strong.

What's more is that she was part of the band that we had put together during sophomore year. Her longtime boyfriend and my best guy friend, Garrett, T.J, me and her put together an awesome band called "Rubberband Theories". Usually we played songs from famous bands, but sometimes we would do original stuff.

Let me tell you guys about Garrett, I've known him since I can remember and so has Danielle. She's always kind of had a crush on him, but it didn't get serious till high school. She didn't really hang out with him like I did. I was always hangin out with guys, playing football, running track, playing paintball, in the mud.

So call me boyish, but I don't care, all of that stuff is really fun! So it all started early freshman year. Garrett's not really the sharpest knife in the drawer, so he was in the 9th grade for the second time, but I was tutoring him, so he was getting better. I was tutoring him one afternoon, when Danni (that's Danielle) called my cell.

_----Flashback----_

_Garrett and I were sitting at my kitchen table, eating spicy garlic popcorn because apparently, he couldn't go a day without eating some. _

_I was tutoring him in Algebra. I was really good at math, and was already in pre-calc. We were practicing the quadratic formula. Suddenly, one of my favorite songs came flying out of my pocket. It was "Crawling Towards the Sun" by The Hush Sound._

_I picked up the phone, flip it open, and said "Beuno." _

"_Livvy?" _

"_The one and only! What's up, Danni?"_

"_Nothing much, I'm really bored, though! Do you think I could come over?" _

"_Sure, but be warned, I'm tutoring Gar-Bear." _

"_Dude, who are you talking to?" Garrett mouthed to me. _

"_Danni." I mouthed back. _

_He looked really excited after that, and then he mouthed "Springsteen?" _

"_Who else?" I mouthed back._

"_You can come over right now, if you want to." I told Danni. _

"_Awesome, okay, I'll be there in like five minutes." Then she hung up. I turned to Garrett. _

"_Why so excited?" I said, studying him carefully. _

"_Oh, nothing." And then he pounced on me. Garrett and I would always wrestle and usually I would win, but he caught by surprise, so I didn't stand a chance. The way I beat someone is to dodge and use their weight against them, since I'm so skinny. _

_Needless to say, Garrett is very heavy. He's on the football team, along with a lot of my other guy friends. So, when he pounced, he sat on my stomach. _

"_Get off me! Dude, I only weigh like 100 pounds, Garrett! You weigh like 190! Please have mercy on my stomach!" I pleaded. He only laughed and said "Only if you put in a good word for me with Danni." _

"_Why?" I asked wheezily. _

"_Because…" _

"_Ooooohhh, Gar-Bear likes Danni! Okay, I'll do it, now get off me before I blow chunks all over you!" He immediately got off of me and sat at the table again. Then, I heard the back door unlock. I had given Danni a key, so when she came over she let herself in. It was the same for her house with me. _

"_Honey, I'm home!!"_

_I jumped into her arms since she could hold me, and kissed her cheek. _

"_Did you miss me, Danni?" _

"_Of course I did! Now, can I have something to eat, I'm starving!" _

_Danni eats just as much as I do, so I said "Help yourself, there's plenty of food." _

_That's when she noticed Garrett. I always knew there was some chemistry between them, so I decided to help them out a bit. _

"_Why don't we watch a movie?" They nodded and went to the smaller living room where one of the TVs was. I sat in the only chair, so that made them have to sit next to each other on the little loveseat. Now was the time to put plan into action. _

"_Hey you guys, I'm gonna get a blanket then get some snacks, okay?" They only nodded back and I snuck upstairs to get a blanket. When I came back down, I went into the kitchen to get some kettle corn. _

_I was shocked when I came back into the room though. Garrett and Danni were really going at it! I mean they were like having a full-on make out session. _

"_Oh my God!" _

_They immediately broke away from each other, and I started to laugh my ass off. I fell on the floor and they were still staring at me. Finally, I got up and said to them "I knew you guys would get together soon! I just didn't know you would start making out on the couch." _

_They blushed and I laughed again, so then I sat down in the chair and we watched me and Garrett's fave movie, Jackass._

_----End Flashback----_

They were known as the other perfect couple in our schools.

"T.J, I miss the band." I said leaning back into his chest after putting on my clothes. We were still in our room, and we were on the bed. T.J was playing with one of my curls and kissing my neck. I was thinking.

He sat up a bit, contemplating what I said.

"Is that what's been worrying you?" He asked as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"No." He sighed. I immediately regretted saying that, he was probably worried about me. "It's just I never got to say goodbye, and I feel like I'm missing part of myself."

He turned me around so that I was facing him, and touched his forehead to mine.

"Is that what you were worried about?" He asked sweetly. I melted from the intensity of his gaze.

"Well, yes and no. I mean, the tattoos kind of shook me up, ya know?"

"Well, we can talk to Dad about it if you want to. I just hate seeing all keyed up like this. You should be happy, carefree. Seeing you happy is one of the best things life could give me."

"Awww, thanks, Teej, that's so sweet of you!" I said turning back to my normal self slowly and smiling brilliantly. He smiled instantly when seeing that I was happy. Then, he swept me down for a Hollywood kiss, and I giggled. When we were done, he turned to go downstairs.

"Can you give me a piggy-back ride?" I said sweetly, twirling one of my curls in my fingers innocently with a smile that could give someone a toothache.

He slightly crouched down in reply so I could hop onto his back. I gladly hopped on, and he carried me down the stairs to the living room. When we walked into the room, everyone glanced up immediately.

I smiled back to show them that I was alright. They all sighed in relief, and went back to what they were doing. I knew they wanted to ask me questions, but T.J's gaze of warning told them that they could wait till I was good and ready for their questions.

* * *

Two days passed by, and Bella and Edward's wedding was inching closer and closer. I was writing a new song in T.J's and my room. Everyone was out hunting and T.J was at the store I told him to go to, to get a nice drum set.

That's when the doorbell rang. _That's odd, wonder who it is._ I wondered as I came to the door in a flash. When I opened the door, I nearly fainted. I gasped and so did the person in front of me.

It was the girl from my dream, my twin. I studied her over and she was indeed the person from my dream. Same black hair, same pale skin, same height as me, same bracelet tattoos, but then, I looked at her eyes. They were different from what they were in the dream. They were…a dark emerald green, just like her choker. A dark emerald green…

"Danni?!" I asked anxiously. It was then that she looked in my eyes, too.

"Livvy?!" She almost sounded like me, but with her voice as a human. We gripped each other in a fierce hug that could've lasted forever. I finally had my best friend, my sister, my twin, back. That's when I noticed the slightly burly figure behind her.

He was looking quite amused, with his blue eyes glittering happily. It seemed so familiar. He had strawberry-blond hair, sort of similar to T.J's, but was much more muscular than him, a little bit too muscular for my taste. He had a look that I had seen only on one face before. The face of my best friend.

"Garrett?!" I exclaimed. He laughed and held his arms out to me. I quickly jumped into them and him the biggest hug I could manage and a quick peck on the cheek. I finally had my big brother back!

"Why don't you guys come in?!" I asked in excitement. Garrett laughed at my enthusiasm, and he put his arm around Danni's waist as I led them in. I bounced in and shut the door behind them as they made their way into the living room.

They sat down in one of the loveseats, and I was about to turn and sit in the chair, but then, someone grabbed me, threw me on the ground, and sat on my stomach.

"Oof." Was all that escaped my mouth when I felt his weight upon my abdomen.

"Garrett got off me!" I exclaimed, a little louder than normal. I was laughing, but it was hard to do with him on my stomach. That's when my family decided to enter the household. They stared at me and Danni in shock as to why we looked so similar, and then they turned their attention to Garrett, who was now sitting Indian-style on my stomach.

That's when T.J came thru the door, with a piece of paper in his hands. That's when he saw Garrett and me. He stared at me as I tried to get him off me without force.

"Garrett get off me, you weigh like 200 pounds, and I only weigh like 100, and you're making me pissed." He didn't budge, so I played a new card. "You know, I just ate Burger King." He turned to me in horror. He absolutely _loathes_ Burger King. "If you don't get off me, I'll throw up all over you, and then you'll smell like a Double Whopper with a large fry."

He looked like he was contemplating what I was saying, but thought better of it, and started to think about cars and football. "Dammit, get off me or else…" I thought about what I was going to say, and then I said it with pride. "Gar-Bear."

He looked at me horrified that I had used my pet name for him in front of people he didn't know. Only T.J, Danni, Bella, and I knew that I called him that.

Needless to say, Bella recognized who this was and started to laugh. The others stared at her in astonishment for laughing at the stranger sitting on my stomach. T.J had realized exactly who it was when he saw Garrett sitting on my stomach. He was the only one who did that, so him and Danni were sitting on the couch and laughing at our brother-sister moment.

I huffed in impatience, and finally remembered that I could now use force against him. I quickly flipped him off my stomach where he landed on the floor on his. Then, I sat on his back Indian-style, and pushed his face into the floor.

I laughed out loud at his face. It was astonished and proud at the same time. Then I spoke to him. "I told you not to fucking sit on me!"

"Language!" Mom called.

"Sorry, mom, but he was sitting on my stomach. Would you rather I threw up Burger King all over your nice carpet?"

She and shook her head and smiled at me, and I smiled right back. I got off Garrett's back and sat down in Danni's lap and hugged her.

"So, why didn't you call me?" She looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, but as you can see, that same lady came to my house and told me that I had to leave, too, and I didn't know if you had changed your number because you said that you were going to get a new cell when I left."

"Yeah, but you should know that I never change my number, I always use the same memory card so I can have all the numbers from my friends without having to get them every time I get a new phone."

"Sorry, so I finally figured out what you and I are."

"Really, because ever since that dream, I've been thinking that I wasn't a protector at all. It feels like I'm something different, plus the new tatts aren't helping either. The first time I saw them, I screamed."

"I know what you mean, I mean, they're pretty and all, but I really wish I could hide the wrist ones, at least I can hid the ones on my back, although they are pretty cute." I nodded in agreement. I had grown to love my new tattoos, but sometimes, I wish I could hide them.

"Anyway, I found out from a friend that we're actually fallen angels."

"That explains the wings, and why Bella has more than one power and different colored eyes."

We continued to take information from each other's minds since we had a twin-like bond we didn't mind, it was actually very reassuring that we could hear each other without having to say things that the rest of the world could hear.

"Wait why would that explain Bella having more than one power and violet eyes?" Edward asked.

"Because she's related to us, so she has some angel in her, too."

"Wait, us?" Bella asked.

"Yes, us, that's why we look so much alike. Our mother, an angel, fell in love with our dad, your uncle Tim. But she had to go back to heaven and left us in the care of our father, who kept me, and gave Danni to his best friend, John Springsteen. The lady who came to our house telling us that we were protectors was actually our mother."

They all looked at us in shock that we had figured this all out our own.

"Mom, Dad, can they stay, please?" I asked giving them my best puppy-dog look.

Mom perked up at my use of the word "Mom", so she caved, and when she caved, Dad caved.

"Oh, of course you two can stay! Can't they Carlisle?" She said looking at Carlisle with hope in her eyes that he couldn't possibly say no to.

"Of course they can, we'll prepare a room for you two. Then, we can make introductions. Do you have any possessions with you?"

"Yeah, I'll have Garrett bring that in right now, Gar, can you go get our stuff from the car?"

He went to go get it, and I got off Danni's lap, only to have her sit on mine.

"I missed you, Livvy." She whispered, smooshing her cheek to mine.

"And I missed you, Danni." I whispered back.

Garrett came back with the bags, only to drop them when Danni got off my lap and leaped into his arms.

"Awww." Bella and I said at the same. Then we giggled when our men came to sweep us off our feet and into their arms.

"I feel much better." I whispered to T.J. then I realized something very important.

"Oh my God!" Danni and I yelled at the same time.

"What? What's wrong?" T.J and Garrett asked at the same time. This made us giggle.

"Nothing's wrong! Everything's right!" said Danni.

"We can get back together as a band for the wedding!" I exclaimed happily.

Bella squealed in delight because she's heard us play, and not to brag, but we're really good.

"Hell ya!" Garrett said.

"This is awesome!" T.J said.

The rest of the afternoon was spent making introductions, decisions, and friends.

* * *

Today was the day that me and Danni would go to La Push to have fun and practice our powers. The boys wanted to come, but we convinced them to do boy things on the vampire side of the line.

We drove out to First Beach in her car, a light blue Viper with two white racing stripes. We parked on the beach about twenty-five feet from the tide, so that we could hear the music, but still go in the water and have fun. We stripped off our shorts and shirts, turned the car radio onto our fave station. Then we ran out screaming in joy to the water.

When the water hit us, we squealed in delight. My light green string bikini clung to my skin, and the same happened to Danni's light yellow one. We practiced our powers, for a long time.

Danni's powers dealt with black light, nightlight, water, and wind. She had black wing tattoos on her back, and when she wanted to, they came out and she could fly. When she would control and create wind and water, her bracelet tattoos would glow a deep blue, and when she wanted to, she could call black light to her, control and create it. Her eyes, when she used her powers, would turn a beautiful black with a blue and white rim.

My powers dealt with white light, daylight, fire, and earth. I had white wings on both my ankles, on both sides, and when I wanted to, they came out and I could run faster than anything, even across water, and I could hover. When I controlled and created fire and earth, my bracelet tattoos would glow yellow, and when I wanted to, I could call white light to me, control and create it. My eyes, when I used my powers, would turn a pure white with a red and green rim.

After playing around with our powers for an hour and a half, we went and danced in the water. I think we must have giggled a little bit too loudly because that's when we heard some people running towards the beach. We just kept playing in the water.

When they came out of the forest, we were met with the eyes of six very tall, russet skin boys. They all had very similar features, like brothers, but you could see the differences if you looked close enough. That's when Danni and I noticed one of the guys. Danni had come during the summer with me and Bella to visit Charlie. That's why we both yelled…

"Hi, Jake!" We waved frantically at him, and his thoughts became confused. We both giggled at that and started to swim to shore. When we got out, we could feel their gazes on our bodies, but we ignored it. It's not like were staring at us because we were ugly.

We walked up to him, our arms linked together. Then with identical dimple-faced smiles we said "Long time, no see. How long has it been?"

"I think it's been, well, the last time we saw him, we were what, ten years old?" Danni said.

"That means it's been, six years!! My God, that's a long time, too long." I said.

He finally recognized us and gasped. "Livvy, Danni, is that you?"

"The only ones we know ya!" And with that we jumped on him and hugged him fiercely. He hugged us back and laughed.

We jumped off of him, and stood there, until we heard some thoughts about me, and then we heard some thoughts about Danni…

"Eww!!!" We screamed at the same time.

We hugged each other to cover ourselves mildly, before Jake asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked us, like a brother would a sister.

"Someone's thinking about us in a nasty way!" We said pointing towards the other giant boys. He looked toward them skeptically, and then he looked at us in shock.

"Wait, what did you say? Did you say thoughts?" He asked.

"Yes, we said thoughts, they were thinking about us in many ways that are making us uncomfortable!" We exclaimed together.

He looked at us and his thoughts were jumbled with questions.

"We're fallen angels, Jake. That's why we can hear thoughts, and that's why we have these tattoos." I said to him.

"Even that lightning bolt on your neck, and that dolphin on your ankle?" he asked us.

"Umm, no, we got those on our fifteenth birthday, as a present from our parents." We said and then giggled. Then the thoughts came back…

"Eww! Stop thinking like that!" We said at the same time.

Jake looked at the other guys with a glare that could kill. Then he turned to us with a smile.

"Why don't I introduce you to the guys, and then we can see you guys' powers. Okay?"

We nodded and walked over to where the other boys were standing. He introduced us to his friends.

"Okay, guys, this is Danni and Livvy. They're Bella's cousins. Danni, Livvy, this is Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil."

They all said hi, and then I took the opportunity to ask him a question.

"So, Jake, what's it like to be a werewolf? I hear it's really fun."

He looked at us in shock, but I just tapped my brain, saying that we could read minds, and that we've known all along.

"So, are you going to tell us or not?" We said in a fake annoyed voice. That's when the annoying perverted voices came again.

"Ugh! Okay, either someone is naturally perverted, or someone seriously needs ass." I said in very frustrated voice. Danni nodded with me in agreement.

Jake looked at us, shocked. So did the other guys.

"What? They keep thinking about us. I'm starting to get pissed, and I could take anyone of you guys down." I said.

"You wouldn't want to get her mad, especially since she found her new powers. She doesn't like it when people only pay attention to her body parts instead of her." Danni explained to them.

Then Danni got pissed. "And you know, she's right. A girl can only take so many dirty thoughts!" Her eyes started to turn black and blue. This was bad for those guys.

"I suggest you guys stop thinking about her. As a cheerleader, she could kick your ass, as a fallen angel, she could kill you."

They took a step back, but one of the guys, Paul, he stood there and laughed. I gave him a confused look.

"What could a _cheerleader_, do to us, let alone a girl." I think my eyes I turned pure white at that comment. Stupid, sexist pigs, all they ever think about is sex, and that men are better than women. I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped him.

I totally caught him by surprise, and I could sense he was scared because of my eyes. I had him on his back, and with my foot pressed against his neck, and a ball of pure light in my hand, I was ready to teach them a lesson.

"What does anything we just talked about have to do with being a girl, you sexist pig?" I said with venom practically dripping off my words.

He and the others, except for Danni, were shocked at what I had just done. Danni stood behind me, a smug smile on her face. I jumped down on him, straddling his stomach, and I could hear his breathing hitch as I came closer to his face with a sexy smile on mine.

I heated my finger up with fire, and slowly spread it down his shirt, singed it so that when I was done, I could see his chest. I licked my lips and he gulped, then I got off him in one swift movement.

"Ha, you don't stand a chance against girls if you fell for that. We can make you do _anything_, you pervert." Danni said in triumph.

"Jake, do you have a place where we can change? I don't want to get the seats in the car wet." I said pointing to the Viper.

"That's your car?!" He asked in astonishment.

"No, that's Danni's, mine is at home, getting washed because my boyfriend and hers decided that it would be fun to drive the car with the highest speedometer through the mud."

"Why?"

"Because even though I love T.J, he's a guy, and he has his stupid moments, so I don't know if he's getting any tonight."

"And I have to think about whether Garrett's getting any either."

Jake looked at us shocked, again. What, that's like, the fourth time!

"Why do you keep looking at us like that?" Danni said, thinking the same thing as me.

"Because you guys are way more grown up than I thought you would be. Danni only hung out with me because you did, and you never wore anything girly like you are now. When we went swimming, you always wore a surfing shirt and surfing shorts."

"So basically, you missed us, and now you're realizing how great we are."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, we can always take you guys to my house to change, and then you can go back to Forks."

"Yay! Our hero! Sorry, bout your shirt, Paul." I said, pointing to the shirt that was now hanging open over his bare chest.

We walked to the forest to go to Jake's house, changed in the bathroom, ran back to the car and drove to the house.


	10. A Day Never To Be Forgotten

_Disclaimer:__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_

_Bella POV _

It was the day of the wedding, and everything was perfect.

I was in the dress that we had gotten prior to my change, but it still fit pretty well, since Alice had seen it. It was strapless and a creamy white. It had a brilliant blue bow below the bust, and along the side, there were designs of elaborate flowers stitched in blue.

I was in a tent that the boys had pitched up in the meadow, so I could get dressed. That's where we decided – Edward and me – to have the wedding, in our meadow. Alice, Rosalie, Olivia, and Danielle were all around me. Fixing my hair, make-up, dress, and nails.

They were all wearing the bridesmaid's dresses that I had picked out for them. They were mint green, strapless, with a big bow around the middle, and it kind of made a slight bell shape under the bust. They all looked gorgeous, especially the twins.

Rosalie had her hair in an elaborate up-do. Alice had her hair pointing out in every direction possible. Danni and Olivia had their hair styled into curls that looked straight from the 30s. They all looked gorgeous, but they were annoying me a bit right because they wouldn't let me see myself until I was completely done and ready.

The twins were doing my hair, Alice was doing my make-up, and Rose was doing my nails. When they were all finished, they made sure my dress and veil were perfect. They handed me the white stilettos I was going to wear, and then they turned me around to face the mirror. I gasped in awe and surprise.

I was absolutely gorgeous! They had gotten my hair to come in soft wave and then to curl slightly at the ends. My nails were done in a French manicure and my make-up was done in blues and silvers. My dress fit me perfectly, and my veil and shoes, as always, matched to perfection.

The others flitted around the tent, getting their bouquets and mine. My bouquet was made of freesia and Cali lilies. They're bouquets were made of ornate blue lilies and baby's breath.

"Bella, it's time." Rose called out to me, as they all beckoned me with their hands. I took a deep breath and got out of the tent. The boys were standing at the beginning, ready to take their partners. When they saw me, they smiled. I could see Edward's hair from here, telling me that he was already at the alter. As soon as we were all there, the wedding march began.

Alice and Jasper went first, then Rosalie and Emmett, then Danni and Garrett, and lastly, Olivia and T.J. I had chosen both of the twins to be my maids of honor. As they all walked down, I saw all of them look back and smile at me. I smiled back at all of them, and then, the bridal march started. Carlisle offered me his arm, and I gladly took it. He was my new father, and I was going to start my new life exactly like this.

As we walked up to the alter, I looked around. The Denali Coven was there; I had gotten to know them, and they were extremely nice. My Uncle Tim was there, and the twin's mother was there also, with some of Liv and Danni's friends, Christina, Natalie, Catherine, Abby, and Bridgette, who knew about us already.

After they had discovered what they actually were, their mother had contacted them both in their minds and asked if she could come to the wedding, and if they could get their dad to come up from Houston.

Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, and a bunch of the other kids from my school came to the ceremony. They were surprised with my new "look", but they quickly got over it.

As we approached the alter, I looked at my soon-to-be husband. He was absolutely stunning, and his face lit up at the sight of me. I smiled at him, and I heard his breathing hitch. I giggled and he smiled crookedly and breathtakingly back at me.

When we got there, Carlisle let go of my arm and kissed my cheek, handing me off to Edward. He took my hand and the priest started the ceremony. I didn't really pay attention, until i heard Edward say 'I do', and squeezed my hand.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, thru richer or poorer, thru sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

I smiled hugely, and said 'I do'. Edward smiled back just as much. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." And as the priest said this, I was swept into the most wonderful kiss I had had in my entire life. We only broke away because a) there were other people here, and b) we heard a rustling behind the trees that surrounded the meadow.

All of us looked over to the trees to see who had stepped thru and made the noise. It was the werewolves. Jake and Sam stood together in front of the rest of the pack. I noticed that there were six of them, instead of five. Poor Quil, he was so scared of this happening.

Liv and Danni were tense, their eyes either completely black or stark white. How they got this way, I don't know, but it does have something to do with their powers, and they can always tell us later.

They stood in the back looking awkward and were silent. The twins and everyone else calmed and smiled at us warmly as we took our first steps as husband and wife.


End file.
